<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tom Riddle and the Philosopher's Stone by rvnshdws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826553">Tom Riddle and the Philosopher's Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnshdws/pseuds/rvnshdws'>rvnshdws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, I butchered the whole thing, M/M, Role Reversal, Tags May Change, Young Tom Riddle, can this even be considered part of the Harry Potter universe?, not canon at all lol, not really any romance for now, slightly AU, what am I saying this is super AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnshdws/pseuds/rvnshdws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that divides magic by black and white, a young (possibly demented) teenage Tom Riddle arrives at Hogwarts: The Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived! Is he really the cunning serpent he seems to be or just another normal boy?</p><p>Dumbledore may never know if the genius child ruins all his plans on purpose or if he's just annoying by nature.</p><p>(English is not my first language, read on your own risk &lt;3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraxas Malfoy &amp; Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boy Who Lived... to grow into a madman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi and thanks for giving me a chance! I've had this promt in my head for a year or two by now, and I've been working a lot to post this series. I actually have this in Wattpad already (in Spanish), but I don't like the platform and I want to refine what I've done so far, so here we are!</p><p>I may add more tags later, as I progress on the story, but this should be a short work part of a bigger series (I plan on doing the seven books)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Riddle had never been a normal child, and therefore, never wanted by his own family. </p><p>Maybe it had been the way the babe never cried, his big inexpressive eyes shifting colour each morning as a reminder of the special blood in his veins. Maybe it had been the way he easily outsmarted every other boy or girl in school, leaving his cousin in the shadow of his intellect. Either way, his aunt and uncle despised him with all their might, and he would be lying if he said the feeling wasn't reciprocated. </p><p>He was raised (or more like he raised himself) by a well accommodated family in a middle class neighbourhood, where all the houses were pristine and identical, just as the people who lived in them. His aunt and uncle were not really his aunt and uncle, at least not by blood, but they were the last known and remote "relatives" alive that could take him in, so he was tossed in there at one year old. Sometimes, he thought he should be grateful, for all he has and for not being left in an orphanage like other children, but facing reality, that would have been better.</p><p>To Petunia and Vernon, he was a burden, a little abomination they did not want, but after all, what would the neighbours think if they threw him out the door? His cousin was just a spoiled, fat brat that liked to beat smaller boys, so it was a great time to be alive. </p><p>And perhaps he would have come out of that house abused and traumatised, but what his aunt feared the second he was left on their door came a reality when he was just four years old and it was confirmed that they had a magical child under their roof. Accidental magic... small things and tricks some can do in their young years, but it stopped being accidental when things would explode violently, when the floor would shake, when things started floating in a small tornado in the middle of the living room, when knives started flying in their direction, or when things disappeared and never came back. </p><p>He learned quickly, and in order to maintain the peace, they let him be. </p><p>The years started to pass peacefully. As long as the demands were heard, he could not care less if they really liked him or not. After all, he was the special one, they were just... pigs.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time he turned eleven, he was behind a year for his stupid, damn birthday in the end of December, so there was no mysterious letter that year. Or the next one. </p><p>It wasn't until 1991, the year he would have his thirteenth birthday, that things would interrupt his boring routine. </p><p>It was a beautiful day in Privet Drive in the middle of summer, a very good Wednesday indeed, and in the number four things were going smoothly. Vernon Dursley sat at the table, reading his newspaper, cup of coffee in hand, his wife cooking breakfast in the kitchen while humming a popular song at the time. </p><p>"Dudley, sweetheart! Breakfast is ready!" she called.</p><p>Any other person would flinch at the stumping coming from the second floor, but what could be expected from a boy as fat as a cow? The door to the kitchen opened and Dudley appeared in the doorframe; an overweighted thirteen year old with blond hair just like his mother, but before he could step in he was shoved with surprising strength to the side, and both Vernon and Petunia tried resisting the urge to frown when the devil in person entered instead. Tom looked nothing like them, with shining black hair, a slim figure and natural elegance to every move he made, like a little lord. Each morning, Petunia could not look into his eyes more than a couple of seconds, and this day in particular she did not want to see that sickening red again. </p><p>"Good morning, dear auntie" his sweet, disgusting voice sent a shiver down her spine, before turning into an aggressive order "Dudley, fetch the mail"</p><p>The blond boy complied, knowing better than trying to speak up, and the demon sat at the table, folding his napkin on his lap.</p><p>"<em>I said</em> good morning"</p><p>Vernon murmured something that sounded like 'morning', and Petunia forced a smile.</p><p>"Good morning"</p><p>Dudley came back with a couple of letters on his big hands and he sat ungracefully in front of his father, leaving them in the table. Petunia served them next, and breakfast continued in silent for a bit, the tension palpable in the air. When Vernon finally sat the newspaper down and decided to take a look at the mail did he realised there was a strange envelop between them, a thick letter without a stamp, direction in green ink.</p><p>
  <em>Mr. T. Riddle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master bedroom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4 Privet Drive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little Whinging</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surrey</em>
</p><p>He froze for a second, before clearing his throat.</p><p>"Err... there's mail for you, boy"</p><p>Said boy turned slowly to him, and a gentle smile slowly appeared on his lips, even though his cold, red eyes took away any enchantment.</p><p>"I have a name, uncle, but thank you"</p><p>The envelope was snatched away from his hands by an invisible force, and the three members of the Dursley family could not take their eyes away from the floating item while it opened itself and a letter was unfolded.</p><p>
  <em>"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear mr. Riddle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are pleased to Inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. Please find an enclosed a list of al </em>
  <em>necessary books and equipment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. To avoid detection by muggles, please use the entrance located at Kings Cross Station downtown London, on platform 9 3/4. We look forward to having you at our school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minerva McGonagall,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deputy Headmistress"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>UNIFORM</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>First year students will require:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. One plain pointed hat (black)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>COURSE BOOKS</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1</span>) by Miranda Goshawk</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">A History of Magic</span> by Bathilda Bagshot</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Magical Theory</span> by Adalbert Waffling</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">A Begginer's Guide to Transfiguration</span> by Emeric Switch</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi</span> by Phyllida Spore</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Magical Drafts and Potions</span> by Arsenius Jigger</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them</span> by Newt Scamander</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection</span> by Quentin Trimble</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OTHER EQUIPMENT</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 Wand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 cauldron (pelter, standard size 2)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 set of glass or crystal phials</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 telescope</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 set of brass scales</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Students may also </em>
  <em>bring, if they desire, an owl, cat or toad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"</em>
</p><p>Petunia recognised the purple seal, unfortunately, and she stood up slowly, while the demon was distracted with the letter, turning with her plate to the kitchen, as if she had just finished eating, but she had yet to take a step when she raised her head and found a pair of blood red eyes in front of her. She shrieked, and her plate broke against the tales with a crash. The boy looked down to the shreds, eggs and bacon sprawled all over the floor without interest before looking at her once more.</p><p>"I'm guessing by your reaction that it is true" he almost mocked her. The barely perceptible grin disappeared and his beautiful features twisted in anger. The curtains of the living room and kitchen's windows shut closed and the pretty porcelain jar that decorated the kitchen counter exploded. Petunia closed her eyes, her heart racing in fear "what are you waiting for, woman? <em>Speak!</em>"</p><p>With his order, the lights flickered before staying off. She took a shaky breath. </p><p>"Y-Your mother... she was too... had my suspicions..."</p><p>"You will show me"</p><p>She nodded, not daring to look him in the eye.</p><p>The boy turned and left the kitchen. She fell on her knees in between the sharp porcelain shreds.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tom closed the door to his bedroom and he put the letter on his desk, seating silently in his bed. When he was little, he never cried, but he did used to take his favourite toy, a stuffed dinosaur, and he would ask in whispers why his aunt and uncle did not love him, why did they look at him like he was one of the monsters on the TV. He had to be strong to survive in that household, because there was no one left in the world that cared for him. So he did not smile, he did not laugh, and he created a reputation based in fear, because - what else was he supposed to do? The world was cruel with good people. But he was not the devil his family thought him to be. </p><p>Would it be different, then? Going to a school with people like him? Kids that could too make <em>magic</em>? Was he allowed to have things such as friends and happiness? It sounded too good to be real, but he wanted to believe it was true, that there was a place where he wasn't the demon child, the monster that all the kids ran from. </p><p>Tom Riddle had never been a normal child.</p><p>But he was a <em>magical</em> one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diagon Alley, Gringotts and Illegal Wands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom visits the magical world for the first time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for coming back! From here you'll start to see the differences in this story, mainly because it's kind of an AU.</p>
<p>Don't actually expect me to use my extensive knowledge of Harry Potter trivia, because it's a fanfic and I have the right to do what I want (also if I stuck to the canon I would get boring easily)</p>
<p>Let me know what you think about the changes you see!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, he found a way to send his response when an owl presented itself at his window, and with that done, all left to do was to buy his books and equipment, for which Petunia apparently knew where to look. Therefore, not two weeks later, his aunt took him to London and to a shady looking place called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. She was looking around, apparently not noticing the door she had on her face.</p>
<p>"Here, I don't know how you enter, but I'm sure this is the place"</p>
<p>So <em>she</em> could not see the local? Interesting, indeed. </p>
<p>"I can go on my own" he extended his palm "Money. For a cab"</p>
<p>She pulled a hundred pounds from her purse in a hurry and after putting them in his hand, she left without a goodbye. Pocketing the money, he pushed the door and entered. The place was dark and shady, with a bar and tables in the shadows. There was plenty of costumers despite the terrible decoration and lighting. Honestly, how come the place was that crowded? Tom would <em>never</em> eat from such a place. His icy blue eyes scanned the room, since no one was paying him any attention. The wizards that sat and chatted were all dressed in dark robes, as if they were in some kind of permanent funeral, but he lost interest quickly. The bartender seemed to notice him then, and gave him a welcoming smile.</p>
<p>"Hello there! Looking for Diagon Alley?" </p>
<p>Whatever in the fuck was Diagon Alley, hopefully was better than that <em>shithole</em>. He nodded.</p>
<p>"Follow me, young sir"</p>
<p>He was guided to the back, to a small courtyard. The man, whose name he didn't know, took a wand out of his pocket and showed him the combination to open the passage, before saying goodbye with a cheery smile and leaving him alone. The bricks shifted in place, slowly opening into an archway, and soon his sight was full of colour. </p>
<p>The shops were bright, and he could just <em>feel</em> the magic buzzing on his skin, calling and pulling forwards. He looked around, inexpressive, but if someone had looked into his eyes they would have noticed the awe and innocence of a child discovering something amazing. He took his time, looking through the shop's windows and the multiple curious artefacts he'd never seen before. For a moment, he wanted to buy everything he saw, hungry for more and more of that marvellous sensation of being surrounded by magic. He <em>belonged</em> in there. </p>
<p>Now, coming back to reality he realised he needed money. He didn't feel comfortable asking, but giving the circumstances... he walked to the side of the alley, getting out of the way, and decided to try his luck with a woman that waited impatiently for someone.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, ma'am" he said politely, taking the most charming of his masks "I'm new to all of this... things. If you could point me in the way to a place when they can guide me, I would appreciate it"</p>
<p>The woman blinked, maybe surprised for his politeness, but she pointed to the end of the Alley, where a tall, white building stood up. </p>
<p>"Gringotts is the bank" she said.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much"</p>
<p>He walked away faster than before, eager to see as much as he could before having to go back to Privet Drive. His hyperactive personality was starting to show in between the cracks of his mask, but he couldn't care less now. He was supposed to live freely now, right? At least better than before, so it wouldn't hurt him. Besides, faking to be a perfectly behaved boy wouldn't work, when sooner or later he would get in trouble as it was bound to happen. The bank was guarded by short, sour-faced creatures, whom he didn't know if they were goblins or what, but he entered anyways. The place was silent, and elegant, with multiple goblins or whatever attending clients and counting money. At the end of the room there was a desk, so he walked directly to it and looked up to the high counter (honestly, if he was short, he would too sit in a high place).</p>
<p>"Who may you be?" asked the creature, showing sharp teeth.</p>
<p>He was quite rude, but Tom decided no to comment that. Working for a bank couldn't be any fun. </p>
<p>"Sorry to interrupt your work, sir" he apologised, innocent mask on "my name is Tom Riddle? I'm quite lost in this new world and I hoped I could get help here"</p>
<p>The eyes of the goblin widened slightly.</p>
<p>"Do you have the key to your vault, Mr. Riddle?"</p>
<p>He frowned. Key? His aunt knew nothing about this world, so she couldn't have kept any more secrets from him. He shook his head. </p>
<p>The goblin spoke with another one in low voice for a couple of minutes, but after exchanging some phrases, the goblin turned back to him.</p>
<p>"Please follow me"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't sure where was he being led, but he obliged regardless. The office they left him at was occupied by a single goblin, who stood up from behind a normal sized desk and walked up to him, shaking his hand.</p>
<p>"Mr. Riddle, is a pleasure indeed" he said, more polite than his coworkers. "Please, sit"</p>
<p>He sat down in one of the chairs.</p>
<p>"Were you waiting for me?" he asked, dropping all his masks in order to show his confusion. </p>
<p>The goblin nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>"My name is Ferdrock, and your mother appointed me to administrate your accounts until you were old enough to step into the magical world, many years ago. We expected you last year"</p>
<p>His mother. His dead mother whom he did not remember at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke of her, and just a couple of times about his father, but it wasn't like he knew shit about him either. They just had told him they died and that's that, end of the story.</p>
<p>"... I see"</p>
<p>"Now, I would like to go directly into business, but I'm sure you understand we have security procedures. We need to confirm your identity" A blank piece of paper was put before me, and a small knife was offered "We don't need more than a single drop"</p>
<p>Shrugging, he pressed the tip of his finger against the sharp end and let a drop of red fall before taking it directly to his mouth to stop the bleeding. Ferdrock took the paper back and he examined whatever appeared in it, nodding in satisfaction. leaving it aside, he set his hands on the desk.</p>
<p>"Well, everything is in order. I'm not sure if you know, mr. Riddle, but your mother was quite the figure. Maybe not famous or talented, but she was the last known descendant of a very important pureblood family that goes back to Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She left instructions to explain this in detail, since if anything would happen to her, she said it would be highly possible that you would be raised in the muggle world" </p>
<p>"So I'm important?" </p>
<p>The goblin shook his head. "Not only important, mr. Riddle, but famous and rich too. You were just one year old when Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named attempted against your life... and you survived. No one ever survived that curse before you, and I doubt anyone else ever will"</p>
<p>So his family was killed. Honestly, it wasn't even surprising by that point. No wonders his life was so shitty. The goblin continued talking despite his silence.</p>
<p>"You have by birth right, a quarter of the school. And since you're the last known heir to any of the founders, the owner of Hogwarts. By all means, being an orphan automatically makes you a Lord, in which case you <em>could</em> emancipate yourself and be considered an adult -to certain point-, acquiring unrestricted access to all your accounts"</p>
<p>Tom considered his options. Being an adult in the magical world wouldn't help him get rid of the Dursley's, but he had nobody. What if he ended up needing his money and couldn't access all of it because he was still a child? He still had five years or so to become an adult, and he had the feeling his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him stay until then. They were scared of him, but not nearly enough to eliminate their hatred of magic. For them, he was an abomination, something that should not exist. Plus, having more money meant spoiling himself a little bit.</p>
<p>"I would like to be emancipated" he said carefully "will this take long?"</p>
<p>The goblin shook his head. </p>
<p>"We'll take care of that today"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was midday when Tom finally left the bank. He took a look to his new ring: the silver band was a snake curled around his right middle finger, holding a green emerald on its open mouth. It was simple, but elegant. He liked it.</p>
<p>Now, he needed to buy everything from his list. His first stop was to buy the phials, cauldron, brass scales and telescope. The library was quite full of people, but he managed to find all of his books with ease, plus another titles that caught his attention and some guides for the magical world (after all, he needed to adapt). There was a store called <span class="u"><em>Madam Malkin's</em></span>, and he eyed a pet store, promising himself to check it out after buying his uniform. Once that was done, he passed through <em><span class="u">Scribbulus Writing Instruments</span> </em>to get ink, quills and parchment. He usually preferred to use a pen as much as the next normal person living in the twentieth century, but he once took a calligraphy class and could use a quill without making a mess. Finally, he returned to the <em><span class="u">Magical Menagerie</span>.</em></p>
<p>He quickly noticed how owls were a common pet. Knowing they were used to send mail, he wasn't really surprised, but he had no one to send letters to so it wasn't something he needed. And a toad... what in hell was he supposed to do with a <em>toad</em>? Who in the right mind found them an interesting pet? There were also rats, but yet again... rats.</p>
<p>The first one to get his attention was a cat. There were multiple of them in a cage wide enough, but a single one was resting lazily on a stand. It was still a kitten, with black fur and big yellow eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you looking for something in particular?" the clerk asked. </p>
<p>He pointed to the cat.</p>
<p>"Is a male or female? Is really cute"</p>
<p>The witch smiled, agreeing with his selection. </p>
<p>"Oh, he's a very good one indeed. Very calm and behaved"</p>
<p>"Is he magical?"</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>"He may be. My father recently brought this one and his siblings back from Egypt. He doesn't have any idea were they came from exactly, but I don't think they're dangerous. Are you buying him?"</p>
<p>Tom nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you. Can I still look around?"</p>
<p>"Of course!"</p>
<p>He roamed around the store for a bit, but it wasn't until he reached the back that he got really exited again, when he saw the snakes. Specifically, a grey-ish one.</p>
<p>"How much for this one?"</p>
<p>The clerk walked to his side.</p>
<p>"This one?" she verified "30 gallons. But don't you want a more colourful one?"</p>
<p>Tom raised a brow, but she seemed to be serious. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"I'm taking this one"</p>
<p>"Right"</p>
<p>He payed for both the cat and the snake, as well as some food for both of them and other things he might need. When he left the store, he started walking to the end of the alley, caressing the head of the snake. He wasn't colourful or especially interestingly looking, but oh, was he special.</p>
<p><em>"Didn't she know she had a black mamba in her store?"</em> he hissed. It had been a long time since he last felt the soft words against his tongue. In fact, the last time was almost two years ago, because he no longer ran into snakes anymore. His new friend lifted his head when he heard him, looking at him with his small eyes.</p>
<p><em>"You speak our tongue" </em>the snake's voice was melodic, childish. He was still a young one <em>"she was not clever"</em></p>
<p><em>"I do. Do you have a name?" </em>he asked.</p>
<p><em>"We were too small when brought from Africa, but my brother used to call me Buttercup"</em> he made a sound like a huff <em>"like a flower"</em></p>
<p><em>"It is a flower"</em> Tom agreed "<em>A poisonous one"</em> His friend hissed a little bit more pleased, so he assumed the name would stick. </p>
<p>The last thing he needed was a wand. He did not need one to make magic at will, but it was in the list of school materials, so he figured he would buy one for the fun of it. The store he saw was named <em><span class="u">Ollivander's</span></em>, and it was full of people. A lot of students were probably making their shopping as well. He was quite frustrated, but he then realised an entrance to a next alleyway. Perhaps there was more stores on the other side? Shrugging, he made sure his kitty (He still needed a name) was secured on his arms, and with Buttercup around his neck he started walking towards the second alley. The new place was considerably less crowded and dark, with various shady individuals roaming along, but the shops seemed far more interesting. He stopped in front of a building that seemed about to collapse. The windows were dirty, but presented curious knick knacks and artefacts, as well as a couple of wands, so he figured they smelled them too.</p>
<p>He pushed the door, and he found himself on a cozy place, barely illuminated by candlelight, the deep smell of incense forming a cloud. He approached the counter, and he examined with great curiosity the wand that rested in a wooden box. It was made of pure gold. He did not know wands could be made out of gold. </p>
<p>"Something caught your eye?"</p>
<p>He almost jumped in his place. The one to talk was an elderly woman. Her eyes were almost white, so she was probably blind if not going that way. She dressed in blue and green, very grandma clothes.</p>
<p>"Hello" he managed to say "I was actually wondering if you sell wands..."</p>
<p>"Wands? Yes, yes, indeed. Should've guessed. Well, my darling, that would actually depend"</p>
<p>"Depend on what?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. She walked towards the counter and gestured under the crystal. There were multiple wands inside, of different design, colour and size.</p>
<p>"The most famous wand makers use wood and a core taken from certain magical creatures"</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"But why do you think there is no other way to make them?"</p>
<p>He blinked. Huh. </p>
<p>"So you make them out of different things?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes" She nodded "But they're not for every witch or wizard. Most of my clients end up giving them back, unable to control them. A lot of power is needed, because this ones are not made to <em>help you</em> in making magic, but instead to <em>stabilise </em>you. Last time one of my clients was satisfied, was almost seventy years ago. Quite a lad, he was"</p>
<p>That was the reason others needed wands? They could not access their power without the assistance of their wand, but he... Tom was able to do as he pleased with a simple thought, so even if he bought a normal wand there would be no difference. If a wand was specially made for someone as powerful as him (because he was, come on), then he would be even <em>better</em> with it.</p>
<p>"And how do you make it?"</p>
<p>She offered her hand. When he gave him his, she examined his palm through-fully. "Hmm... I see" She let him go "It should get to you in the mail before the twenty eighth of august, dear child"</p>
<p>"Just like that?" she nodded "Alright... do I pay you now?"</p>
<p>She laughed and walked to the curtain that separated the back of the store. Tom stayed there, confused, for a few moments more before taking the clue and leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hogwarts Express, a blond child and chocolate frogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First of September has arrived and it's time to go to school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time flew by, and ever since his letter arrived, his family evaded him like the plague. At least now he had company in his little Anubis and Buttercup, who was a good source of conversation. He hadn't been in the store for long, but he had overheard a lot of conversations and had a great deal of curiosity of the world. Tom had very high expectations, wanting to belong somewhere and make friends that could understand him, and more importantly, <em>like him</em>. </p><p>Just three days before he was due to leave, an owl arrived carrying a package while he enjoyed dinner with his <em>dear family</em>. Forgetting the food, he stood up and walked to the window, taking it carefully before returning to his seat. He would have liked privacy, but giving them another reason not to bother him was good too. The box was large and made of dark wood, wrapped in a green lace. It took all his years of practise to not show his surprise and excitement once he laid eyes on his brand new wand.</p><p>It was made out of a black material, some kind of stone or similar, except for the snake wrapped around the handle, which was golden (or made out of gold, who knows). When he held it in his hands, he understood the difference. </p><p>Whenever he used his magic, he felt something pulling from inside, like a resistance, a barrier to try to stop him from doing it, but holding the wand he felt that resistance gone. He now felt like he could do <em>anything</em> without the minimal effort (alright, not anything, but you get the idea). </p><p>Having his wand, reality crashed against him all at once.</p><p>Fuck, he really was about to go to a magic school.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first of September, his uncle drove him to the station. Tom had packed all his things in a backpack that, if the clerk had said the truth, had unlimited space inside. <em>Technically, </em>he could have bought a trunk, but he was alone and had no intention of dragging one of those things around. He wasn't sure if the knot on his stomach was excitement, nerves, or simply hunger, but he stepped out of the car, waved his uncle goodbye and entered the station with Anubis in arms. </p><p>Platform 9... platform 10... another magical door? He felt a little hint of magic coming from the wall, so he tried touching it, only to discover that in fact, there was really no wall. Oh, well. </p><p>He could have been impressed, but the platform was not too different from others, and he was no five year old to be excited about trains. Furthermore, it seemed like a very lame way to go to a <em>magic school</em>, in his opinion.</p><p>The train was divided in compartments with a capacity for five or six people, so he found an empty one (all were empty), threw his bag on the seat, took out a book and started to read in order not to die of boredom. He had already read all of the books required for the course, so it was pure luck he had decided to buy extra. </p><p>He was about halfway through when voices and conversations started filling the platform, and with the steps passing in front of his compartment, it was obvious the students were starting to arrive. He peeked through the window, curious but trying not to show it. Parents and siblings hugged their children, wishing them a good time at school, some tears being shred. There was an especially big and loud family of redheads, some evidentially muggle-borns looking lost and awkward, and various elegant people. Some were dressed in their uniform, some were not. Tom himself had opted to wear the uniform directly, and he noted how the older kids had different coloured robes. Interesting.</p><p>He turned to his book again, and not fifteen minutes later, there was a soft knock on his door. He looked up, and a blond haired boy peeked inside. He was younger than him, with very child-like features. His robes were completely black too. </p><p>"Hello" he said shyly "can I seat with you?"</p><p>Tom nodded, and gestured towards the empty seat in front of him. </p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>The blonde opened the door, carrying a cage with an owl and sat. His clothes were just the same, but his expensive shoes and the way he moved around gave away that he came from a privileged background, and in Tom's understatement of the magical society, a pure-blood family.</p><p>"Thank you" the younger boy smiled "my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy" </p><p>He accepted the extended hand and shook it.</p><p>"Tom Riddle"</p><p>There was recognition on his blue eyes from his name, and the quick look he gave to the ring on his finger, but he said nothing about it, which he appreciated (he had read some books about himself and the stories were ridiculous).</p><p>"Nervous?" he asked instead.</p><p>Tom shrugged.</p><p>"Yes and no. I read a lot to be prepared, but I was raised by muggles. What about you?"</p><p>"My father studied in Beauxbatons, and my mother did came to Hogwarts" he explained "my two older brothers are in second year, so I've been told a lot, but it's still something new"</p><p>"What is it like? Growing up in the magical world I mean..."</p><p>Draco thought about it for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger.</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure what would be interesting to know. My mother is never really home, so my father raised us, but he's also very busy. My brothers are nice, I suppose... We almost never go out, just in occasional vacation. I think the only difference is, well, the magic" he said with a soft chuckle.</p><p>He then noticed the grey scales and little eyes watching him from Tom's sleeve.</p><p>"You have a snake?" he asked, excited "That's incredible"</p><p>Tom couldn't contain a smile, and he pulled up his sleeve to show his friend.</p><p>"Yes. This is Buttercup, and my cat is Anubis"</p><p>"You brought two pets?"</p><p>"No one said I couldn't" he pointed "plus, snakes weren't on the list, so I'm not breaking any rules here"</p><p>Well, making friends was already being fun.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they finally arrived, it was dark outside. The train stopped in the small town Draco called Hogsmeade, and all the first years were brought to the lakeshore, where they were separated in boats that would help them cross said lake. Their things had been taken, apparently they would be brought later to their rooms. The sight of the castle was impressive, he had to admit, and he wondered if the boat trip was in order to show off. After all, the other years made their way to the castle in carriages. </p><p>After arriving, they were told to wait outside the Great Hall until the selection.</p><p>Some kids were murmuring and trying to guess how would they be sorted. Most of them came from magical families, so Tom could not understand why did they not know of the process. One group was being specially loud, and Draco whispered to him about them. One of them was a redhead, dressed in old clothing, apparently from a pure blood family that had no status or money left, the Weasleys. Next two were Finnegan and Thomas, nothing special about them, and the last one a muggle-born girl that looked overconfident (was she faking it or really was not nervous?). Tom didn't know exactly what to think. He had been raised with muggles, but he was also from a very well known pureblood family. </p><p>A woman came back to them, dressed in dark green and with a stern face. She seemed strict.</p><p>"Everyone in line" she ordered.</p><p>They entered the Great Hall, being observed by everyone. There were four tables, each with a different colour according to their house, and in the back a table with all the professors, even though there weren't too many of them. He wondered how they imparted classes to all students.</p><p>Tom hid his uneasiness. He was not only the oldest of the first years, also the tallest. He <em>should </em>have started the year before, but for some reason his letter arrived late. He would be <em>thirteen</em> that new year, and by the time his seven years at the school ended, he would be <em>nineteen</em>. More or less. It made him feel stupid.</p><p>"When I call your name, you will come forward" the professor announced. "Abbot, Hannah!"</p><p>He watched as a girl stepped up and sat at the front. The professor put an old pointy hat and set it on her head. For a second, there was silent, but then the hat opened a mouth and yelled: "HUFFLEPUFF!" Her robes changed colour to match the yellow house and she walked to said table while the room was filled with applause.</p><p>He ignored while some of the children passed. "Granger, Hermione!" it was the girl from before. "HUFFLEPUFF!" She looked confused, but followed. </p><p>"Greengrass, Daphne!" "SLYTHERIN!" </p><p>Not too long after, "Malfoy, Draco!" Tom gave him an encouraging look, and the blond did his best to look confident and elegant while going to the front. The hat didn't even touched his head. "SLYTHERIN!" </p><p>The names with 'p' came after Nott, Theodore (Slytherin), and after that there were very few of them left. </p><p>"Riddle, Tom!" </p><p>Pure silence was made. With a barely noticeable sigh, he walked past the other kids and sat in front of everyone. The hat was placed on his head, covering his sight (it was obviously meant for an adult). "<em>Oh, yes, a very creative but cold mind... the last one of a lost bloodline... you could certainly go wherever you wanted. You're a survivor, apt for Gryffindor. A smart boy, fitting for Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff could make you some good. But... that unique way of yours to make magic... you're clever, ambitious, cunning. Yes, you are a..." </em>"SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>He was almost blinded when the hat was taken from his head. Had it been that long? His robes changed to match that of his house and he walked to the green and silver table. Draco waived to him, and gave him a spot at his side. The Weasley boy went to Gryffindor, and the selection ended with Zabini, Blaise, who was sorted into Slytherin. The director then made the food appear on the fountains and they finally could eat. Just then Draco gestured to the two other boys sitting across them.</p><p>"Tom, this are my older brothers, Abraxas and Lucius" They were fraternal twins. </p><p>Abraxas' hair was golden, darker than Draco's, curly and barely touching his shoulders, and his eyes were clear blue. Lucius, on the other hand, had long platinum hair to the middle of his back, and his eyes were grey. Draco looked nothing like them.</p><p>"I know, I know, we don't look like siblings" Draco seemed to read his mind "we have different mothers"</p><p>That explained it.</p><p>"It's a pleasure"</p><p>They nodded towards him, still silent. </p><p>Good start, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? </p><p>The changes I'll introduce will come soon, but fo now I kept it simple.</p><p>To clarify, Lucius Malfoy from the books is still Draco's dad, I simply gave the same name to his son because I could, and because I was too lazy to think of a proper name.</p><p>Kudos or comments?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On how Hogwarts isn't what it used to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, the house prefects guided them to their common room. He noticed that most of the students in Slytherin were quiet and stoic, acting more like adults than children, but it was no mystery given how students from other houses looked at them. Was it that bad to be in Slytherin? Furthermore, was there a difference between each house? When he asked Draco, the blond boy sighed.</p>
<p>"There used to be a difference, you know. When the school was founded, the four houses had different objectives. Gryffindor taught duelists, Ravenclaw taught scholars, Hufflepuff's students were philanthropists and things related, and Slytherin was the house for science and creation. But now, the only thing they divide us by is our personality... Technically, the classes still exists, and <em>technically</em> the old system is active, but since the war against Grindelwald and all the changes in politics, everything changed. By the time Dumbledore became headmaster, he fired a lot of the teaching staff and closed a lot of departments" he lowered his voice and leaned closer to talk in a whisper "my father says the Ministry and Dumbledore want us ignorant and easy to manipulate, especially since they think the Dark Lord will be back anytime soon"</p>
<p>"And they don't like our house" he tried to confirm.</p>
<p>"Most of us are pureblood, from the really old families" they followed the small group downstairs "after Grindelwald, the purebloods were divided in two: those who support the new politics against muggles and magical creatures, and the other half composed of families like the Malfoy and Black, ancient households. We come from years and years of mixture and breeding with magical creatures (my father is half-elf you know, and my mother has fae blood). We still don't like muggles, but some laws are directly against us. And being in the house of Salazar Slytherin, who above being secretive and suspicious in their eyes, was a hundred percent non-human... you can see where I'm going"</p>
<p>Tom huffed as they started getting deep into the castle, only torches illuminating their way.</p>
<p>"So they branded <em>children</em> as evil?" </p>
<p>Draco shrugged. </p>
<p>"It's one of the reasons my father wanted us to go to Beauxbatons instead, but my mother was very insistent and was getting on his nerves. She already dislikes the twins a lot"</p>
<p>"Because they're not her sons?" that sounded awful.</p>
<p>"Yes. And it's not like they've seen their mother in over a decade"</p>
<p>"I'm not anywhere near to understanding the magical society" Draco patted him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"You'll get there"</p>
<p>They stopped in front of a wall, and they were told the password before entering. The common room was dark and cold, with a fireplace over the wall and various chairs and sofas spread around. At the opposite end, there was a two way intersection that lead to their rooms. Left to the girls bedrooms, right to the boys. </p>
<p>Once in that hallway, he observed the doors. Each one had a name engraved to indicate whose room was it. There was only so many doors, but apparently the corridor changed depending on their own magic signature, or something like that (currently, their corridor had both first and second years). There weren't too many Slytherins. In fact, from the forty first years, just eight were selected for their house, so they had individual bedrooms.</p>
<p>His was at the end of the corridor, and once he opened the door he could see better how magic worked. From the outside, it didn't seem possible, but his room was enormous. The prefect had said something about Slytherin himself designing the system for the bedrooms, so putting it together with what Draco had said, it made sense everything was so incredible.</p>
<p>The bed was placed in the middle of the room, big enough for more than two people in fact, with silver curtains to keep privacy (in case of visitors?). There was a dark green rug over the stone floor, and a couple of comfortable chairs. A desk was in the right corner, close to a bookstand and an alchemy table. In the left side, there was a door leading to a simple bathroom. His bag and Anubis' cage were at the end of his bed. He opened the door to let the cat go around and started unpacking his things, already eager to go to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up very early the next day. After taking a bath, dressing up and feeding his cat, he let Buttercup slide inside his sleeve and he left the Common room to have breakfast. </p>
<p>"<em>Remember, darling, you can't bite anyone. Your venom is too potent and we could get in trouble. If you're hungry, be careful and don't let anyone see you"</em></p>
<p>Buttercup hissed in exasperation.</p>
<p>"<em>I know, you already told me a thousand times"</em></p>
<p>A lot of eyes followed him when he entered the Great Hall, but he ignored them and sat in the same place the night before. The three Malfoy were already there.</p>
<p>"Good morning" he said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Good morning" Lucius answered "how was your first night in the castle?"</p>
<p>"Cold" he admitted. The fireplace in his bedroom was nowhere near enough. After all, they slept beneath the lake.</p>
<p>"You get used to it sooner or later" Abraxas murmured, taking a piece of bread "that, or you learn enough heating spells"</p>
<p>Tom wasn't sure if he was going to be good at spells. He was awful at following directions for anything. </p>
<p>"So, how do classes work?" he decided to ask.</p>
<p>"They should give us our schedule anytime now"</p>
<p>"What if I want more classes?"</p>
<p>The twins looked at him in silence for a second. Other students nearby also had their eyes on him.</p>
<p>"<em>Technically</em>" Abraxas said carefully after some time "you go and ask the head of Slytherin, professor Prince"</p>
<p>"And maybe" his twin added "just <em>maybe</em> you can. There aren't enough professors in the school"</p>
<p>Tom rolled his eyes and he took a bite of bacon, frustrated.</p>
<p>"Maybe that sucks"</p>
<p>Draco tried to stop a smile but he couldn't. The prefects started to give them their schedules, and when he got it, he was disappointed. Charms, Transformation, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Flying. He had at least double those classes in muggle school, what a waste. Last night he had read one of his books about the old teaching system in curiosity, and there used to be a lot more departments in Slytherin only. The school wasn't like it used to be.</p>
<p>"Do i have to learn how to fly in a broomstick? I can't think of something less useful" </p>
<p>Draco pointed at him with his fork.</p>
<p>"Don't let quidditch players hear you" </p>
<p>"And what's so important about astronomy? Knowing the names of constellations and planets it's <em>not</em> going to help me cast any spells"</p>
<p>"Lunar cycles are important for potions"</p>
<p>"<em>Lunar cycles</em>" he remarked "you can use a calendar for that"</p>
<p>Abraxas raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.</p>
<p>"Any more questions?" he asked, sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Yes. If all of this is sooo indispensable, is it getting any better in following years?"</p>
<p>"Mmm... not really"</p>
<p>"Should have stayed with my aunt..." he grumbled, drinking all his orange juice in one sip. </p>
<p>After breakfast, the prefects called them to guide them to their first class: Transformations, so they said goodbye to the twins and left with the small group.</p>
<p>They arrived almost at the same time than the Gryffindors. Draco turned around to say something, just to find that Tom had vanished completely. Great. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Abraxas was already stressed with a paper for professor Flitwick at lunch when Draco threw his bag in the floor and settled his books in the table.</p>
<p>"Have you seen Tom?"</p>
<p>Lucius raised his head, confused.</p>
<p>"No? Shouldn't <em>you</em> know? You're both first years"</p>
<p>"He vanished before we could make it to Transformations and haven't seen him since"</p>
<p>The older blond snorted, starting to pack his things again. He still had time to eat. "Isn't it <em>obvious</em>? He finds everything so boring he decided to skip class" He said it bitterly, but truth to be told, he was intrigued by the Boy-Who-Lived. His questions in the morning hadn't been a joke, and he was very sure that aside from his lineage and history, there was something else about him. He was very sure that during the banquet, his eyes had been blue, but that morning they had been green. </p>
<p>"How did he managed? He doesn't know the castle"</p>
<p>"He's Slytherin's heir" Lucius pointed out "he can't be stupid. Once you go around enough times, even if you're lost, you're bound to find your way sooner or later"</p>
<p>Abraxas filled his plate.</p>
<p>"Well, in any case he will be in the common room tonight. Ask him then"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't in the common room that night after dinner. After going back and forth with the twins, they agreed to go with him to Riddle's bedroom and see if he was there. Lo and behold, the boy was there.</p>
<p>He had taken off his uniform and replaced it with a set of pyjamas, but still had his robe on. He was sitting on the floor, a book floating open mid-air, and a cauldron in front of him, too concentrated in the potion that he didn't look up when they opened the door.</p>
<p>"Where were you the whole day? You never appeared in class!" exclaimed Draco.</p>
<p>Tom finally noticed them, waving his hand before going back to stirring.</p>
<p>"I wasn't in the mood" he shrugged, as if it was nothing "so I've been experimenting a bit"</p>
<p>"You know, the professors take list of who goes to class" Lucius informed "Prince will probably want to talk to you tomorrow"</p>
<p>"It's fine, whatever"</p>
<p>Abraxas took the book and closed it, examining the cover. It was a third year potion handbook.</p>
<p>"They could expel you"</p>
<p>"Not the worst thing that could happen"</p>
<p>"When they expel you, they break your wand" </p>
<p>Tom stopped stirring and he lowered the flames. </p>
<p>"As long as the Ministry of Magic is concerned, I <em>don't </em>have a wand" he said happily "not a <em>legal</em> one. Plus, Hogwarts it's not the only school of magic in the world. And I can make magic without a wand" he made a gesture with his index finger and the book floated back to him, opening itself in the same page as before.</p>
<p>He started adding the next ingredient as the three other boys settled around him in the floor. Draco was still looking at the book in awe. It was Lucius the one who broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Tom, it takes years of practise and a lot of power to make magic without a wand. Dumbledore himself can't do it, and he's currently the most powerful wizard there is... aside from the Dark Lord"</p>
<p>He threw a couple of things more in the cauldron and started stirring again, sighing. He had no problem in telling them about his family, after all it was the past and it's not like he cared about them.</p>
<p>"I started doing accidental magic when I was four" he explained "but I learned to control it over the years to make living with muggles easier. When you live in a house where everyone hates you, you have to do what you can to survive. I don't know much about power, but I have nearly a decade of practise"</p>
<p>Abraxas hummed, understanding "And if you get kicked out, won't you have to go back there? What would you even do?"</p>
<p>Honestly, he had thought about it a lot during the day. Hogwarts was very low in teaching quality according to international standards, and even if he was the heir of Slytherin, there wasn't much left for him. He had no family left in the United Kingdom either. He could go to whatever school he desired. He just... wasn't sure of what he really wanted.</p>
<p>"I don't know" he said "I was very excited to come here, but now... I don't know if to leave and go somewhere else"</p>
<p>There was a lot at stake. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord, apparently. But he was just a teenager, and he did not want to save the world or anything, he just wanted a normal life. He was already taking too much attention just by mentioning his name, and down the line everyone would expect him to be a hero (which was pure shit, he would do a better villain). </p>
<p>He needed to evaluate all his options carefully, and make a decision. </p>
<p>For his own good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Understandable or should I go slower? </p>
<p>Yes, this will probably end up being very, very far from the canon. The original version is super different, but now that I'm getting to think about it better, I've got a lot of great ideas that I hope will work.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Professor Prince, head of Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new day started with him being called to professor's Prince office, just as predicted by his friends. He deserved it, skipping a whole day of class, but didn't mean he liked it. Collecting his bag, and dressed half in comfortable clothes and his robe on top, he started making his way, saying goodbye to a concerned Draco. </p><p>"<em>Are they kicking us out of here?" </em>Buttercup asked.</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe. Why?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>This place is more boring than I imagined"</em> </p><p>He couldn't help but chuckle softly. "<em>I know, darling, I don't like it either"</em></p><p>"<em>Can we go back to sleep all day?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"You can sleep all day if you really want, dear"</em>
</p><p>He caressed the snake's head absent-mindedly, stopping in front of a door. He hoped the professor could understand, or at least only give him a warning. He knew he was problematic, but starting the year by getting detention was not in his plans. With a sigh, he knocked three times.</p><p>"Come in"</p><p>The room was well illuminated, filled with stands and potions. After going inside, the desk was at his right, overflowing with papers and essays, and behind there was sitting the professor. He was a young man, probably in his thirties, with his black hair tied to keep it out of his face, dark eyes and pale skin. </p><p>"Take a sit, mr. Riddle"</p><p>Tom sat rigidly in front of him, trying to stay decent and to not let his curiosity out. He wondered what kinds of potions were around him. The professor finished grading whatever he had on his desk (probably summer assignments) and finally met his eyes. </p><p>"In a decade of teaching" he started with a serious tone "it's the first time one of my students causes so much trouble in his first day. Care to explain <em>why</em> every single professor reported you missing their classes yesterday?"</p><p>Shit. He wasn't getting out of it easily.</p><p>"... I didn't want to go" he admitted. May as well be honest.</p><p>"You didn't want to go" he repeated, clearly unamused.</p><p>"I don't think those classes are necessary" he continued, playing with his sleeve "and I thought it was boring"</p><p>"You are here to <em>learn</em>, mr. Riddle, not to have fun" the professor raised his voice slightly, though not enough to be considered near yelling "do you have any idea of how dangerous is for a magical child to grow without guidance? The school is not a joke, it is to be treated seriously"</p><p>"But I already know how to make magic" he retorted, refusing to lose the argument despite being bound to do so. He was too stubborn and prideful to stay quiet.</p><p>"Natural talent is not enough" Prince made special emphasis in 'not'. "If you expect special treatment because you're so good, this school will expel you soon enough!"</p><p>Tom clenched his fists. He <em>refused</em> to go by the rules. </p><p>"I've been doing magic without a wand for years, I can study on my own!" he exclaimed "I came here because I thought the school could help me, but the only thing I'll get is a year of my life gone to waste! I shouldn't even be in first year, I'm almost <em>thirteen</em>!"</p><p>He could see how frustrated the professor was. "Then stop acting like a child!" </p><p>Anger filled his whole body. He had not been that furious in years, but the situation brought him to the edge. He felt as if he had been freed from a cage to be tossed into a fancier one, and he did not like it. He stopped containing the storm, and all around them, hundreds of different flasks and crystal vials exploded. The fireplace was shut down at the same time, leaving the room in complete darkness, but he did not see anything else. Something hit him -a spell- and he fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His head hurt. </p><p>He could hear voices around him. He probably was in the infirmary, since he was in a bed, and he could smell what probably was potions and things of the sort. </p><p>"He's very unstable" someone was saying, a woman.</p><p>"Now, my dear, I'm sure it was just a fluke..." that was an old man, a grandfatherly voice. The headmaster.</p><p>"A fluke?" another woman said in a louder voice, this time he recognised her as McGonagall. "All crystals and windows in the first floor exploded, and the lights went down in the whole dungeon!"</p><p>"He needs control" that was Prince's voice, serene and calmed down "I had never seen a boy his age lose his mind so quickly"</p><p>"What should we do?" the first woman asked.</p><p>Tom hazily opened his eyes.</p><p>"Not talk about the student right in front of him?" he suggested. His throat felt numb. God, he hadn't used that much power in... never.</p><p>Four heads turned to him. He was right. The headmaster, McGonagall and Prince were there, but also a woman dressed in white, a nurse.</p><p>"My boy, how do you feel?" Dumbledore asked, watching him with shiny blue eyes. Tom didn't like that man.</p><p>"Like shit" he grumbled, barely feeling his body. He could still feel, however, how Buttercup was hiding inside his clothes and over his chest.  </p><p>McGonagall cleared her throat "Language, mr. Riddle" she said carefully, like fearing he would lash out again.</p><p>"Severus told us you had an... argument" from the face Prince made, he did not like being referred to so casually by the headmaster "you can always tell us what worries you, my boy. We're here to help you"</p><p>He wanted to laugh, but his ribs were probably broken, because there was a horrible pain in his chest. Instead, he turned his had away, refusing to meet the headmaster's eyes. </p><p>"I don't want to" he said sternly "go away"</p><p>The nurse tried to approach him, maybe to run a scan over his body, or maybe to touch him, but he yelled: "No!"</p><p>She flinched, stopping in her tracks and turning to Dumbledore in a question. </p><p>"Oh, Poppy just wants to make sure you're ok" he said, again with that sweet and unbearable tone.</p><p>"I don't want to!" he said louder "Go away!" </p><p>His magic was very dim, but still alerting him against going with what he wanted. He was not safe. He was in danger. </p><p>She tried holding him, and he fought back. His body had broken with the same wave he used to destroy things around him, and he was in total pain, but he kicked and squirmed, trying to keep her away. "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me!" he yelled, pushing and struggling to breathe and getting weaker and weaker "Get off me!" </p><p>"Pomfrey, stop!" Prince interrupted "He's having a panic attack" </p><p>He was hurting everywhere, shaking, and he was feeling more scared than he had ever been before. They could hurt him, they weren't muggles, they had the power to hurt him really bad. they weren't like the Dursleys, they were <em>worse</em>. He... He should have never answered that letter, he should have never gotten into that train, he should have stayed with his horrible family."Riddle, can you hear me? I need you to close your eyes" Prince's voice was faint "Close your eyes and try to breathe deeply" He tried to comply, curling over his side and shutting his eyes. His ribs hurt, but he slowly started balancing his breathing, focusing only on that. </p><p>It took him long minutes before his heart stopped racing. He was sweaty and numb, not only from the pain in his broken limbs, but also from exhaustion. His eyes started to ache from the tears he was struggling to keep, but at the end he gave up and started crying, hiding his face in the pillow. He felt smaller than ever before. He was just a <em>child</em>, and he was scared, and lonely. "Leave me alone..." he sobbed, trembling. </p><p>He heard the steps of the four adults leave the infirmary not long after.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was nighttime when the door of the infirmary opened again, and hurried steps coming towards him. He hadn't been able to sleep a bit since the adults left. His magic would not replenish in a day or two, so he would have to wait a long time to heal.</p><p>"Tom!" that was Draco's voice. He somehow managed to move his head enough to look up, and he found the three Malfoy heirs standing at his side. "Are you ok? We heard you were here, and Professor Prince said you wouldn't let anyone near you"</p><p>"Just... broken bones"</p><p>Abraxas threw his bag on the floor and he leaned down to him. "Just broken bones?" he said angrily "you can't just-! Forget it, we can yell at you later. Where?"</p><p>"Ribs, arms... maybe legs too, I'm not sure" he couldn't move anymore "I think two vertebrae too" </p><p>Their expressions were not short from horrified. "I'm calling Madam Pomfrey" Lucius decided.</p><p>"No" his breath was cut short, and he had to struggle to breathe again "not her"</p><p>"You can't be serious, you've been like this the whole day!" </p><p>"Draco, Lucius, you stay with him" Abraxas ordered to his younger brothers "I'll tell Professor Prince, and that's not a suggestion, Riddle. I'll be back soon" Said and done, he left the infirmary in a hurry again. The other two shared a worried look.</p><p>"Will he be ok?" Draco asked in a low voice. Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Prince was a healer during the war, Draco, he'll know what to do"</p><p>They stayed by Tom's side until Abraxas returned, accompanied by both the professor and the nurse. He was not proud of his tantrum or the way he reacted earlier that day, but he still doubted the nurse. It took him all of his will power to stay put while she moved her wand around, casting spells around him, after which she was even more horrified "Dear Merlin! The amount of pain this poor boy must be in... I won't be able to repair his bones, Severus. We will have to remove them and grow them again"</p><p>By the look on his friends' face, that was going to be painful. </p><p>"Will he survive?" Prince asked "we can't remove everything at once" he then turned to Tom, shaking his head. "You should have said something, mr. Riddle"</p><p>He bit his tongue to keep silent and instead looked away. He remembered a couple of things from the books he had read, about potions that could replenish magic. Last time he had broken his body by lashing out so violently, he didn't need a hospital. It had hurt, yes, but after his magic came back he healed within a day. His aunt and uncle had been so throughly disappointed when he lived.</p><p>"I can heal myself" he finally said "when I recover my magic. It's not the first time" The adults shared a look. </p><p>"With the strength of his magical core, I'm not surprised" she said "both decisions are equally risky"</p><p>Prince turned to the three Malfoy boys, who had been watching closely "Go back to the common room and tell Flint to fetch me a replenishing potion from the classroom"</p><p>Draco opened his mouth, but he changed his mind. They gave Tom a last look before following said instructions and leaving.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Prince and Pomfrey had to stay up all night, holding him against the bed when he screamed in pain and moved too much. Sometime in the middle of it, Buttercup had sneaked away, but that was for the best; Tom didn't want him to see him like that. Just in time for breakfast, he finally felt the last one of his ribs snapping back into place and he could rest. </p><p>"You should stay here for a couple of days more" the nurse said firmly.</p><p>It just took a little distraction an hour later and he left the infirmary. He knew he would be in trouble again, but he could not care less. He locked himself up in his room and he collapsed in his bed. </p><p>When he woke up, Buttercup was watching him intensely. "<em>That woman in white was angry and looking for you. They came earlier but at the end the man with the big nose convinced her to leave you alone. Don't worry, no one saw me"</em> </p><p>He smiled weakly <em>"How long have I slept...?"</em> his throat was so dry it hurt, and his words came out slurred. </p><p><em>"The sun came out two times. Is going down now"</em> He had slept for two days yet still didn't feel capable of sitting up. "<em>Your friends also came, the ones with fair hair. I heard them say you need to eat"</em></p><p>"<em>That does sound like a great idea..." </em>now, how to get food was the question "<em>have you seen my wand?"</em></p><p>Buttercup slide down the bed and struggled to drag his robe closer to his hand. When the cold surface was against his fingertips, he concentrated enough to unlock the door. There was a click and it opened slightly. "<em>Can you find Draco for me...? Don't let anyone see you"</em></p><p>"<em>Alright"</em></p><p>A soft meow caught his attention, and Anubis rubbed his head against his cheek. "Sorry, darling... I hope you broke into the closet to find your food" The kitty seemed happy enough, so he didn't worry. </p><p>God, he would kill anybody for a sip of water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. There's a troll in the castle and a letter at breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After several weeks and sneaking around professors, the teaching staff gave up on showing any concern and let him be. He <em>still</em> skipped classes whenever he didn't feel like going, but after realising how good his grades were and how quickly he grasped every concept, it stopped being a problem. For the most part. </p>
<p>Potions and Transfiguration were the only classes he liked. As predicted, he was absolutely horrible in Charms, and Herbology was still tricky (plants were not his thing), but he just wanted to be over with it as soon as possible. His three only friends found the way he could go around the rules extremely entertaining, at least. </p>
<p>When Halloween rolled around, other students had stopped looking at him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and started recognising him because he was so stubborn and got into problems easily. So far, he had detention at least once a week, but since he was able to do magic <em>without</em> his wand, even when this one was taken from him in order to do something the 'muggle way', he was done within minutes. Cleaning cauldrons, polishing trophies or similar tasks hardly kept him occupied. </p>
<p>He really wanted to leave Hogwarts for good, but he was conscious of how many problems would it cause. Prince was right in one thing; he was too young and inexperienced for the real world (the man was the only professor he liked, but he wasn't about to admit it out loud), he needed to be taught. Just... not in that magic school. </p>
<p>There were lots of different schools for wizards, but just seven were outstanding. There were two in America: Castelobruxo and Ilvermorny. He did <em>not</em> like the perspective of studying there. Plus, he had heard that the MACUSA had stricter rules about muggles and whatnot. In Europe, aside from Hogwarts, there was Beauxbatons and Dumstrang. The Malfoy's father had gone to the first and it was, apparently, very good, but French was never one of his strengths and Dumstrang was too cold. The last two options were Uagadou in Africa and Mahoutokoro in Japan, and he still didn't know much about those.</p>
<p>The only downside of leaving was that he <em>already</em> made friends (plus there was certain blond who had really beautiful blue eyes and-).</p>
<p>Having to worry about your future sucks.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The night of the thirty first of October there was another feast. The tables were overflowing with candy, sweets and the sugar was over the top. He barely ate anything, because even if he liked  sweets sometimes, it was an exaggeration. Draco was the happiest, probably because he was also the youngest... The twins, on the other hand, didn't touch a thing.</p>
<p>"Aren't you hungry?" he asked when he was finished with his almost empty plate. </p>
<p>"The house-elves always go over the top on Halloween" explained Lucius.</p>
<p>"This day carries a lot of magic" his twin brother continued "so certain magical creatures also have their senses sharpened. We are <em>alfar</em>, any kind of powerful day like this is overwhelming"</p>
<p>So there <em>was</em> a reason why he seemed to shine a lot that night- he resisted the temptation of hitting his head against the table. Not the time.</p>
<p>"Lucius is half alfar, half gorgon" Draco chimed in, in hand with a third piece of cake "but Abraxas is almost completely alfar, he's always super grumpy on Halloween"</p>
<p>"That means you don't have any human blood?" that was interesting.</p>
<p>Abraxas rolled his eyes. "Gorgon blood only manifests in women. Generally. It's dormant in us. I'm about... ninety... six percent elf, four percent human. Our mother is from the Lestrange family, she has both alfar blood and gorgon blood. Lucius is fifty-fifty as far as we know, but Draco is different- He is half human, half faerie"</p>
<p>"Isn't it dangerous to mix so much different kinds of blood in one family?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes, if you're not lucky" Lucius shrugged "but it also kept the family blood fresh, you know, and diluted it to avoid (too much) endogamy. Now, however, magical creatures are illegal and there's a lot of debate as if to ban hybrids too"</p>
<p>"I imagine is quite the debate" as far as he knew, most if not all Slytherins were not entirely human "how is it that they still haven't done it?"</p>
<p>"Demigods"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Demigods" Abraxas repeated "our side has brought up the demigods. They don't exist -not anymore-, but they used to, and some are the starting point of remarkable pure blood families. And, seeing that almost all pure bloods are related one way or another, is being said that banishing us would be losing part of that heritage. Is a weak argument, I don't personally believe any of us has enough to be important (if we do have it). They disappeared thousands of years ago"</p>
<p>"Why?" he never could have guessed demigods were <em>real</em>. Abraxas gave him an amused look, and it was Lucius the one who answered.</p>
<p>"Each god could have <em>one</em> and only <em>one </em>mortal child. Once they were born, said god could never set foot on our world again. They live in different realms... can't cross to ours, or something like that. Basic teachings that they give us in pure blood families, but... well, sorry"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry, I'm just very intrigued"</p>
<p>"Also, most of their families were lost track of" Draco added, as if he had suddenly remembered the fact "They cursed their blood. Bad times to be magical, and demigods descendants were too powerful: hey sealed their magic so it could never be used again. Very sad. It's like... you're born with magic, you just can't use it. Ever"</p>
<p>"Like squibs"</p>
<p>"Eh... similar"</p>
<p>Draco extended his hand to get <em>another</em> slice of cake, but in that precise moments the doors of the Great Hall bursted open and a man ran inside in total panic. It was professor Quirrell, but Tom had skipped almost all of his classes so he didn't knew much about him besides that he had a stutter and was afraid of his own shadow. </p>
<p>"A troll!" He yelled "There's a troll in the dungeons!" and he passed out.</p>
<p>There was silence for exactly five seconds before the panic could spread and then students started screaming. A lot of them stood up in disorder, completely forgetting that... well, the troll <em>wasn't there</em>. </p>
<p>"Quiet!" Dumbledore stood up, making himself louder with his wand "Prefects, please take everyone back to your common rooms in order. We will deal with the troll"</p>
<p>Tom's jaw hung open, and he finally got out to his stupor when the older years started to call everybody. "Hey!" he said above the commotion, catching attention of the whole Hall "Hello? We're Slytherins? Our Common Room is in the <strong><em>dungeons</em></strong>!" He walked to the professor's table "No fucking responsible headmaster would send a bunch of untrained <em>students</em> directly were the danger is!" </p>
<p>That sinked in. He then realised <em>why</em> he had felt so unsafe in the infirmary months ago, why his instincts had kicked in and told him he was not to trust the professors. It <em>wasn't </em>about the nurse, or McGonagall, or Prince. He felt the sharp pain of a headache inexplicably starting and he took the closest thing to his hand, a goblet, throwing it to the headmaster. He heard a collective gasp <strong><em>"Get out of my head!"</em></strong> he cried, horrified. </p>
<p>Prince reacted once he heard the boy. Somehow, he had noticed an intruder in his mind by himself. He got to Riddle's side and he covered his eyes with his hand, pulling him further away from the table. "I never trusted you, headmaster, but to use <em>legilimens</em> in a child... I never thought you'd be capable" The boy was trembling, but he had the feeling it was probably anger and not fear. Most of the older students and the professors knew about the spell, it was something well known. He turned to his house "Everyone, in line. A troll is safer than being in the headmaster's presence at this moment" </p>
<p>The Slytherin quickly excited the Great Hall in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom never saw the troll, not even in their way down to the dungeons. Prince had been holding him the whole time, and he didn't explain anything, but the sixth and seventh years were looking at him with a mixture of pity and protectiveness. Whatever the headmaster had tried using on him was bad, giving that most of his house didn't like him due to his tendency to lose points.</p>
<p>Once in the safety of their Common Room, Prince took him to his room to talk (going outside to his office or personal quarters was risky). </p>
<p>"You'll be lucky, mr. Riddle, if the headmaster didn't manage to get access to your thoughts. I apologise for the incident on the infirmary... you were warning us without knowing"</p>
<p>"I think I didn't notice because most of my body was broken and everything hurt" he murmured. "What was it?"</p>
<p>"<em>Legilimens</em> is... an ability. Wizards use the spell to read others minds. Learning it is hard, but learning how to protect yourself from it is even harder. <em>Occlumancy</em> is a skill most people are unable to master. You must be naturally gifted to either or both to have noticed the intrusion so easily"</p>
<p>"So you're telling me this weirdo..." he could see Prince fighting a smile "... goes around his school reading people's minds"</p>
<p>"Is a natural concern, but I'm afraid it was probably just <em>you</em>" he pointed, his expression hardening "you are the Boy-Who-Lived, mr. Riddle. You are 'destined to destroy the Dark Lord'. Having you under his control is nothing but an advantage"</p>
<p>"You say it like you don't believe is really my destiny"</p>
<p>Prince didn't answer immediately, and when he did he evaded the statement "Listen carefully, Riddle. Stay as far as you can from Dumbledore. If he calls you to his office, tell me and don't go. Don't look at him directly in the eyes. If you have to skip class to feel secure, you have my permission to do so. You are <em>not</em> safe in this castle"</p>
<p>Tom wanted to ask tons of questions, but he was tired and didn't want to argue. He had the feeling Prince would refuse to answer him. "Ok. I will be careful"</p>
<p>"Good"</p>
<p>The next morning, at breakfast, the entirety of Slytherin was closer than usual, with less spot between groups, but acting as if nothing had happened. <em>"Prince told them to act natural but to stay alert and keep an eye on you"</em> Buttercup informed. He must have been in the Common Room when the professor did so. His friends gave him a knowing look, but aside from that everything was back to normal.</p>
<p>He was almost finished with his breakfast when the mail started coming. He saw an owl give three different envelopes for his three friends, and packages coming for a lot of students, but he did not expect a letter for himself, that a brown owl almost let fall into his juice. He took it before it got damaged and examined it. His name was written elegantly with black ink, and it was sealed with Gringotts's emblem. </p>
<p>'<em>Dear mr. Riddle (heir of Slytherin and rightful owner of Hogwarts castle):</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Since your visit this past July, we have investigated for any alive relatives as per your request, and we are pleased to inform you that your father, Tom Riddle senior, albeit a muggle, lives currently in Little Hangleton. As you may imagine, it was a shock to discover this, as your mother registered him as deceased in your official birth certificate. I know this news must be difficult to hear, but we have reason to believe perhaps your father does not know of your </em>
  <em>existence. Furthermore, there are news about your heritage I'd like to discuss personally with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ferdrock, administrator of Gaunt state and vaults'</em>
</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Holy. fucking. shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A broom makes murder attempt, and Christmas rolls around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His father was alive. </p>
<p>In a first place, he was going to kill his aunt because she probably knew (they were cousins after all) and never bothered to tell him he had a living, breathing father. </p>
<p>Second, how dare he abandon his family? Because so far, that was what the evidence suggested.</p>
<p>And why did his mother lied?</p>
<p>Why the fuck was his life such a drama?</p>
<p>He decided to keep it to himself, so after breakfast he made sure to burn the letter to ashes and said nothing to his friends about it. He wanted to process it first, before telling anybody. Well, with the exception of Buttercup, because no one but him could understand him.</p>
<p>"Are you coming to the flying lessons today?" Draco asked at lunch.</p>
<p>He made a face.</p>
<p>"Draco, I have absolutely no interest in using a broomstick"</p>
<p>"It isn't as bad as it sounds" the younger boy replied in an offended tone "Is really fun! And not really dangerous"</p>
<p>Tom looked at the twins. Lucius nodded in agreement with Draco. Not the approval he was looking for, but it worked. </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll try it out" </p>
<p>After lunch, they said their temporal goodbye and they left towards the Training Grounds. The rest of the first year Slytherins were already there, and not long after all the Gryffindors arrived too. Madam Hooch then arrived with the broomsticks.</p>
<p>"Ah, if it isn't our runaway student" she said, looking at Tom "I thought I'd never see you in my class, mr. Riddle" He shrugged. "Alright, class, you know what to do. Mr. Malfoy, please assist mr. Riddle"</p>
<p>From the row of Gryffindors Weasley gave him a smug grin expecting to see him fail. Tom understood why his friends didn't like him. </p>
<p>"Here" said Draco "You stand besides it, extend your hand and call, like this: <em>Up!</em>" the broomstick immediately rose to his hand. "You have to be firm, confident"</p>
<p>Why did he had to call if he could just make it float with his own magic-? Well, whatever. He followed said instructions "Up" The broomstick obeyed without problem. "Good. Now you mount and kick the ground"</p>
<p>The rest of the class were already floating mid air, watching him. Not everyone looked so confident (for instance there was a Gryffindor boy looking rather scared). When his feet left the ground he didn't got why the enthusiasm. Sure, it was a little tricky, but there was nothing special about it. Maybe it was more fun when playing quidditch? </p>
<p>Hooch made them do some rounds and exercises but nothing fast or 'dangerous'. The same boy from before had landed just five minutes into the lesson and refused to fly again. "That's Neville Longbottom. He's like that all the time" Draco told him with a shrug.</p>
<p>After the lesson ended, madam Hooch gave them a Quaffle and allowed them to play as long as they were careful. He stayed in the air but refused to play, floating around instead and enjoying the breeze.</p>
<p>"Too scared to fall, Riddle?" he raised a brow towards the redhead. He sounded as if he was faking confidence. Ah, an insecure lad.</p>
<p>"Sports aren't my thing"</p>
<p>He was ignored for another ten minutes, but then something strange happened and his broomstick suddenly started shaking. He tightened his grip, and he felt the buzzing of an unknown magic through the wood. Someone was doing-? His thoughts were cut when he was suddenly spun aggressively, as if the broom was trying to send him down ten meters to the ground. He tried to think. If the spell wasn't cut he would end up falling, but the person casting it was most certainly doing it from the castle, a first year student couldn't do it and Hooch was yelling alarmed at what was happening. Without any other options, he jumped off the broom and used his own magic to stay suspended mid-air. <em>Now that was fun</em>.</p>
<p>The broom stopped acting crazy and fell to the ground.</p>
<p>"How are you doing that?" Zabini asked in awe.</p>
<p>Tom looked down to the ground and kicked the air, just to try.</p>
<p>"Dunno, I just... did it, I guess"</p>
<p>"Mr. Riddle! Are you alright?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, but someone hexed my broom" </p>
<p>"Everyone to the ground now!"</p>
<p>Disappointed because he couldn't stay like that any longer, he slowly floated back down, cleaning his clothes right away despite being intact. His robe was dark so whatever, but he didn't use the uniform so he had to make sure his pyjamas didn't get dirty (yes, he went everywhere in pyjama pants, fuzzy socks a sweater, plus slippers).</p>
<p>"I'll speak with the headmaster about the incident. Please go back to your Common Rooms"</p>
<p>Great, he had to tell Prince about it. He sent Draco to the Common Room and made his way to the professor's quarters.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he knocked on the door. He hoped Prince wasn't too angry after he trashed the whole place. </p>
<p>"Come in"</p>
<p>The office had been rearranged and the potions restocked. Prince was grading essays and raised a brow when he saw him standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Riddle" he greeted "how may I help you? You haven't got any more detentions, have you?"</p>
<p>"Not today" he replied, sitting down in front of him "but I went to flying class and this weird thing happened. I think someone hexed my broom. If I hadn't jumped down it would have thrown me. Madam Hooch said she was going to tell the headmaster"</p>
<p>Prince frowned. "Did you see anyone remotely suspicious?" </p>
<p>Tom shook his head. Not like he had a good look from the crazy broomstick though.</p>
<p>"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"</p>
<p>He considered for a second if to tell him about the letter. For some reason he felt like he could trust the man, but there was also the question on why was he taking so much precautions to keep him safe? Did he knew things about his past? "Gringotts sent me a letter. I asked them to find any alive relatives I could have... they told me my father is alive"</p>
<p>Prince seemed genuinely surprised, which confirmed his suspicions about him knowing more about Tom that he lent on. Who was he working for? Not for the headmaster, clearly. </p>
<p>"Who exactly are you?" Tom asked "Why are you keeping an eye on me?"</p>
<p>Prince pressed his lips in a fine line, looking at him with caution. "All you need to know, mr. Riddle, is that I've been pointed to your security. There's nothing more I can say for now"</p>
<p>"Was it my mother?" the man stared blankly at him. Guess not.</p>
<p>"Do not mention your father outside this walls, Riddle. When Christmas arrives, leave this castle, back to your muggle relatives. It'll be safer than here"</p>
<p>He wasn't getting answers anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you really going with those muggles?" Lucius asked with a repulsed expression "by what you've said, they're horrible"</p>
<p>"It's not like I have anywhere else" he shrugged "plus, I'll go crazy locked up in the castle. At least I'll be able to go outside and have some fun"</p>
<p>"You can come to Malfoy Manor with us"</p>
<p>He tripped on his own feet, and if he hadn't been in between the twins for them to catch him, he would have gone face first to the floor. He blushed, half by embarrassment and half by Abraxas's grip on his arm. He secretly said his thanks to Merlin, that Draco was not around to laugh at him. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Uh... I wouldn't like to be a nuisance"</p>
<p>They continued through the courtyard and into the Entrance Hall to return to their Common Room after passing the afternoon making homework at the lake.</p>
<p>"I'm sure father wouldn't mind" Lucius mentioned nothing about his little oopsie, thankfully.</p>
<p>"Well... I... I'll think about it" </p>
<p>He knew he couldn't accept the offer, but maybe he could visit closer to Christmas if by then he didn't have plans. Usually he passed the holidays locked up in his bedroom, since his family sucked and he couldn't stand their presence long enough. They sometimes left the house, but the times they stayed he could see the exaggerated amount of gifts placed under the tree for Dudley, and he could hear them early on the twenty-fifth opening said presents. They at least made sure he wouldn't try to kill them by depositing a great amount of money in a separate account for him, so he could spend as he pleased. He'd never decorated a Christmas tree before, or wrapped presents. It was just another day for him. And New Year... he <em>despised</em> new year. His birthday was the worst day of the year, and by extent the first of January was too (just to take his anger on another day, to be honest).</p>
<p>Once he received a birthday present, when he was six. Some business partners of Vernon passed the holidays with them, so Tom was polite enough to stay present (that year there were also presents for him under the tree just to seem like good people). They were a nice couple, with a boy his age, and when they heard his birthday was the thirty-first, they bought him a nice plane toy. They had been nice, and for once he had wondered if that's how it felt to be loved. But the kindness showed just made him bitter, because he knew he would never get anything like that ever again. </p>
<p>"What are you thinking about now?" Abraxas tugged his arm, just in time to save him from more embarrassment by running into a wall.</p>
<p>"Nothing" he said fast, but then changed his mind "I just don't like the holidays. My birthday is around then and I <em>hate</em> the day"</p>
<p>"Why?" Lucius asked, pulling him back into their tracks and towards the dungeons.</p>
<p>"I'm an orphan, my friend, it marks the beginning of the multiple disgraces that conform my life" he said dramatically, but not totally joking "The Boy-Who-Lived and is adored by the magic community for something he doesn't remember, but isn't wanted by his own blood, get it?"</p>
<p>Both his friends remained silent until they reached the Common Room, and he wondered if he had said something wrong. "I'll be in my room, see you later" He announced, running away as dignified as he could. For some reason he wanted to be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Christmas came, he gave some sort of half-assed excuse to his only friends saying he couldn't go with them, wanting to be miserable alone during the holidays and left feeling bad for saying no, but not wanting to be happy by something that likely wouldn't happen again. </p>
<p>When he arrived at King's Cross, he took a cab to the Dursley's house and that was it. He liked the magical world a lot, but he did felt able to breathe back in the muggle world.</p>
<p>"<em>What is this 'christmas' everyone's talking about?"</em> Buttercup asked once they were left at the beginning on the road that lead to the number four of Privet Drive.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is a holiday humans celebrate. They decorate trees, eat lots of food and give presents to each other"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You say they as if you don't do it"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I do not. I... I was born around those days, darling, and it's something you celebrate in family. I'm kind of alone in the world"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"What am I!? Invisible!?"</em> he chuckled, while Buttercup hissed in anger.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh, darling, I didn't mean any offence. You know I adore you. See, we'll pass through Diagon Alley when we go to Gringotts and I'll buy you and Anubis anything you want"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Alright"</em>
</p>
<p>He sighed, for what it felt the number one million time that day, and he knocked on the door. Most of the houses were already decorated according to season, except those who traveled. </p>
<p>His aunt opened the door and her smile died when she saw him.</p>
<p>"I-I thought you would stay in the school..." she stuttered.</p>
<p>"Well, surprise" he said sarcastically.</p>
<p>She stepped aside and he entered, cuddling Anubis against his chest. "Don't worry, dear auntie, I won't be bothering you. I have business to attend outside so I won't be home most of the time... hopefully. Do we have anything to eat? I'm starving"</p>
<p>She nodded and returned to the kitchen with him on toe. Dudley made a strangled noise when he came behind her, and Vernon tried and failed to hide his disgust. </p>
<p>He didn't want to deal with them, so he simply sat at the table, letting his cat stay on his lap, and waited for his aunt to serve him a plate. Taking his silence and exhaustion as a sign he was too tired to complain, they resumed their pointless conversation. He barely ate, moving his food around on his plate, already feeling drained by the happy atmosphere all around the neighbourhood and the same house he was in, the tree lights shining from the living room, and the cheesy music coming from the radio. </p>
<p>They annoyed him so much. Always the perfect little family, a family that had everything they could want and never had any problems or disturbances in their lives. A cousin that was spoiled and loved by his parents. Not good people, but they still loved the damn pig and gave him everything he wanted. What about Tom? What about him made him so unbearable to look at? Yes, maybe his eyes changed colour every morning, and he never cried, and he was smarter than others his age, but that really made him the master they thought him to be? Was that enough to be abandoned? </p>
<p>Dudley had started watching TV, a dumb program with more cheesy music and annoying cartoon voices. Damn Christmas lights, and Christmas music, and damn homemade food, and-</p>
<p>"Turn that off" he grumbled, barely audible.</p>
<p>"What?" his cousin asked, not hearing him above the noise.</p>
<p>He stabbed the table with his fork, making a loud 'thump' that made the Dursleys flinch. "<strong><em>I said turn that damn thing off!</em></strong>" he yelled. The radio and the lights on the tree turned off by themselves, and Dudley fought with the control for a second before managing to turn the TV off as requested, shaking in fear. Petunia had stopped the preparation of a cake, frozen on her place. He let go of the fork, that sadly stayed in place, ruining the expensive table and tablecloth, and he turned to his aunt "You" he said sharply, his jaw tense in anger "When were you going to tell me my father is alive?"</p>
<p>Her own jaw dropped, too startled to say anything for a second "I... I didn't know, I swear..." she pleaded.</p>
<p>Vernon shifted on his chair, about to talk, and Tom turned to him quickly. "Shut up!" he said. He was tired. Tired of that damn life. "Are you happy now, you piece of shit!? All three of you!" </p>
<p>He laughed, but the sound was hysterical "Your words turn out to be true, doesn't that makes you happy!? I'm not wanted! By anyone! I'm the monster you think I am!"</p>
<p>"We-" he tried.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>No!</strong></em><em>" </em>he cut "<strong>You</strong> are cruel, and heartless! I was, <em>am, </em>a child! You had no right to abuse me and treat me like trash! I am your nephew, I didn't deserve the life that was given to me! If I hadn't been special, <em>you would have end up <strong>killing me!</strong></em>" The only sound was the buzzing coming from the fridge "Look at me in the eye, you asshole, and tell me you wouldn't have beaten me if there was nothing stopping you. <strong><em>SAY IT!</em></strong>"</p>
<p>He felt the sting of tears threatening to appear and he refused to cry in their presence. No one said anything else. He let out a sneer, standing up. Anubis had jumped down some time ago, probably because of his screams. </p>
<p>"I thought so" </p>
<p>He left the kitchen, and he locked himself in the safety of his room. He was so alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Merope Gaunt and her lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I making Tom too angsty? </p><p>To make sure you get his thinking, he repeats to himself constantly that he is still a kid, someone that deserves love, because he already thinks he's a monster like everyone makes him believe (dunno if that makes sense to you)</p><p>Also, come on, he is still a kid.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very next day he woke up after sleeping roughly two hours and he took a freezing cold shower. He was pretty sure it was still before seven but he gave a fuck. He dressed in normal muggle jeans and a Metallica t-shirt he'd found in a garage sale a year ago (it was four sizes too big but whatever), and he took one of his open robes. He had some magical clothing but it was always a hassle to put them on. Also, he wanted to use his favourite boots and those didn't go well with them. Anubis was still sleeping on his bed, and he had a lot already the night before, so he let him sleep, leaving food and water for him. Buttercup refused to stay.</p><p>After taking the bus to London, he stopped by muggle 24-hour cafe in his way to the leaky cauldron and he had breakfast. The pub was empty when he entered, and he went onto Diagon Alley, which was also deserted.</p><p>When he entered the bank, he must have had a terrible face, because the goblins hurried to get him to Ferdrock. </p><p>"Mr. Riddle" he greeted politely "I'm glad you could come"</p><p>Tom let himself fall on the chair. "Yes... sorry if I came too early"</p><p>"Oh, do not worry, sir, there's not a problem. Now, you're here for the information we found, but there's another discovery I'd like to share with you"</p><p>"Something about my heritage, right?"</p><p>The goblin rummaged through his papers. "Correct. I'm sure you've been told before how unusually strong your magic is, yes?"</p><p>"More than I'd like to admit" he sighed.</p><p>"There is a reason. What do you know about Cursed Bloodlines?"</p><p>Tom blinked repeatedly "My friends did mention it. Something about a family's magic being sealed forever"</p><p>Ferdrock nodded "Most of these cursed wizards were descendants of demigods, as I imagine you know by now" when Tom confirmed so, he continued "their names were changed and lost as centuries passed and they incorporated in the muggle world. If going back as far as possible in the Slytherin bloodline, thousands of years ago, in the beginnings of magic, your most remarkable ancestor was a wizard that was once well known across the world for the practices of 'dark arts'. A <em>sonur Loka</em>. Or more concretely, <em>the</em> son of Loki"</p><p>Tom opened his mouth to say something but didn't found his voice until a minute later "But if that's the case- why did Slytherin had magic?"</p><p>"The line divided in two eventually. From one end, the creature blood brought into the family reawakened the dormant genes and the Slytherin house was eventually born. Now on the other end... For centuries they were considered muggles, until... well, until Tom Riddle senior, your father, married with the last heir of Salazar Slytherin, Merope Gaunt, and you were born. I believe the act of merging back the line broke the curse, and as a result the magic potential sealed inside the Riddle family came out at once in you"</p><p><em>Dear fucking</em> <em>god.</em> </p><p>He was descendant of a literal god. Moreover, his parents were <em>technically</em> related. </p><p>"But shouldn't the magic be, I don't know, diluted? After so much time passed?"</p><p>"They were different times, Mr. Riddle" the goblin shook his head "Dangerous times for wizards. The reason the strongest families were cursed was to protect them from the first witch hunts, so long ago they're not even remembered by muggles. The curse was set so the magic was left intact, in hopes to be lifted one day. But that day never came and eventually the way to break it -if there was one at one point- was lost forever" </p><p>He breathed deeply. "So... I'm even more important than before"</p><p>Ferdrock gave him a severe look "I have to be blunt, Mr. Riddle. You are in grave danger. Do you have any idea of what may happen if anyone gets to know the curse of the <em>sonur Loka</em> was lifted? Wizards are divided, the war is not yet over. Us goblins don't care about your problems, hence why we can be trusted with secrets, we have no reason to tell them. You are a <em>weapon</em>. There is no knowledge left to teach you to control any kind of ancestral magic, and knowing wizard's traditions of maintaining the blood 'pure', I wouldn't be surprised if you have multiple demigods's blood in you"</p><p>Did Prince knew about it? It may have been his reason to keep him safe. </p><p>"Ferdrock, do you know about any other wizard or witch like me? There's a man... he's been trying to keep an eye on my safety, he thinks the headmaster at Hogwarts is dangerous. I don't think my mother asked him to look after me"</p><p>"Not to my knowledge"</p><p>He passed a hand through his hair, disorganising it. "Well, I suppose that's all? Or I have even more things now?"</p><p>"The bank didn't exist back then, not remotely. If there is any property tied to you, it does not exist anymore, or accessible only by blood, in which case the location is still lost, I'm afraid"</p><p>"That's fine..."</p><p>The goblin nodded, looking at him with pity. "Anyhow, about your father. We have provided a portkey directly to Little Hangleton for you, if you so desire" </p><p>"Ah, yes, thank you. How does it work?"</p><p>"Touch it with your wand, same when you want to come back. The Riddle Manor is just above the hill"</p><p>Tom nodded and followed him outside the office, and to another room. The portkey was in a table, it was a simple broken teacup. Taking his wand out of his sleeve, he touched it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Little Hangleton was a little depressing town. The sky above them was clouded, and there was snow covering everything. He had appeared in the back of some houses, where no one could see him. He picked up the teacup from the snow, putting it in his pocket, and he started making his way through the depressing place. Some locals were cleaning the snow from their driveways and doors, giving him looks charged with suspicion, since his clothes were nowhere near enough for the cold, and his robe was out of place. there was a graveyard too, outside of town, but he wasn't there to visit anyone there. </p><p>He walked up the hill in the empty road until he made it to the manor. The house was old, but still well kept. He knocked on the door, and waited.</p><p>It was a maid the one to open the door. A young woman, barely an adult, that looked at him confused. "Yes? How may I help you?"</p><p>"Good morning. I'm looking for Tom Riddle" it felt weird to ask for his own name.</p><p>She looked at him up and down, but she let him pass. The house was silent and gloomy, with little to no decorations. The maid guided him to a living room, a nicer place, were a woman sat close to the fireplace, knitting. She was old, elegantly dressed.</p><p>"Mrs. Riddle, you have visitors" the maid announced "this... boy, is looking for the your son"</p><p>Shit, that was his grandmother. The woman looked up to him, but didn't seem to make a connection. Probably because he had bags under his eyes, strange clothing, and his hair was a mess (plus, he remembered that his eyes were black that morning...).</p><p>"We never get visitors up here" she said surprised "where do you know my son from, dear?"</p><p>Tom thought about it. He wanted to talk first to the culprit.</p><p>"My parents knew him" he finally said "I have some questions for him"</p><p>"Well, it's very early. Have you eaten yet? You're so skinny" she said, standing up to approach him.</p><p>"Yes, thank you. Can I see him now? Alone, if that's possible"</p><p>She seemed weirded out by his request, but she nodded to the maid.</p><p>"Lucy, guide our guest to my son's study. He should be there"</p><p>Lucy inclined her head and Tom followed her out of the living room and upstairs. She then left him in front of a closed door and left. He stood there in silence for longer that he would have liked, because admitting it or not, he was nervous and scared. He didn't want to have another episode and explode. Or another panic attack. Finally, he thought '<em>screw it</em>' and knocked on the door. A muffled voice allowed him to come in and he did so, closing the door behind him.</p><p>There was a man sitting in front of a desk, reading something. He apparently liked science, since there were multiple studies and books along the shelves and walls. He turned after Tom closed the door, and <em>fuck</em>, he was his father.</p><p>His hair was black, longer than Tom's and without a single wave (Tom's was a little more rebel), but his face... it was almost like looking in a mirror. The same features, the same shape, same almost everything, just aged up. His eyes were the same blue Tom's eyes were sometimes too. He was also fairly young, probably his mid-twenties, if guessing by his looks, but knowing he was his son, he must have really been around Prince's age, thirties.</p><p>"Who are you?" he asked, confused.</p><p>Oh, boy. He sighed deeply. Benefit of the doubt, he reminded himself.</p><p>"I'm surprised you don't know giving that we look almost the same" he said a little more aggressive than he intended, crossing his arms against his chest "do you still remember your romance with Merope Gaunt or you decided that forgetting we existed was a better idea?"</p><p>A storm of different emotions passed all at once in his father's face. Surprise, shock, fear... He was speechless. Tom took it as an opportunity to continue.</p><p>"You know, thanks for leaving me in my aunt's house, the little bitch was just <em>great</em>. And her husband? He hates me so much! In fact, they never even had the decency to treat me like a person, thank you very much" he wanted to cry again, dammit "And the twelve birthdays I passed locked up in my bedroom, during holidays? Absolutely perfect!" He breathed shakily, looking around, unable to see him directly. "And probably, I would have never known you were alive if it hadn't been for my own research"</p><p>There was a deep, tense silence. And then he <em>spoke</em>.</p><p>"I... I thought she was... that she lied" he finally said. His voice was soft, according to his young features, not too different from his. If anyone would've seen them side by side, they would've think they were brothers "when she said she was pregnant"</p><p>Tom bit his lip. "Why? Why did you thought she was lying? Just- look at me! My mother is <em>dead</em>, I never met her, I don't understand anything! I'm just an orphan, and I want <em>answers</em>"</p><p>His father shifted on his seat, uncomfortable and somehow, afraid. "It will sound crazy"</p><p>"I don't care" he affirmed.</p><p>His father looked at the floor, thinking for another second "She was... strange. She lived in that old house with her father and brother, and they were all weird people. Nobody trusted them, and I never once spoke to them. And then, one day, while I was passing by, she offered me a glass of water. It was summer, and I thought why not. But- after that, my memories are a blur. When everything became clear, a lot of time later, she told me she was pregnant, that she had used magic to make me fall in love with her, but I mean, magic? I thought she was lying, she had <em>used me</em>, why should I believe her? So I came back home"</p><p>He tried not to let his magic explode again, not in anger towards his father anymore. </p><p>His mother... she had used <em>magic</em> to <em>control</em> him. She had most likely given him a love potion. Love potions were the ones he hated the most. He had read about them in his books. They were disgusting things, and obviously never produced real love, just an illusion. He deflated, feeling even worse than ever. Whenever an question about his past was answered, another came through.</p><p>"She wasn't lying" he finally said in a defeated tone "she was pregnant. And she used magic. She was a witch"</p><p>"A witch" his father repeated.</p><p>He uncrossed his arms and took out his wand, making a simple <em>wingardum leviosa</em> and making a book float in the middle of the room. "A witch" he confirmed "just like me"</p><p>His father's eyes widened, following the book with amazement. Tom set it down in the desk, and he dried his eyes with his sleeve before he actually started crying. He just couldn't stay mad at a man that was probably just as traumatised as him by the past and what Merope had done. </p><p>"Oh! Eh... do you... do you need a hug?" he didn't sound too sure, but he stood up clumsily and pulled him to his chest.</p><p>Tom stayed quiet for a moment before passing his arm around his father's waist tightly, and they both relaxed in the embrace. He cried in silence, for what it seemed like forever, but he wasn't let go at any moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not listening... If I had known you existed, I would have looked for you"</p><p>And it felt like he was telling the truth.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he had calmed down, they sat in the small couch against the study's wall and Tom told him about his life, about the magical world, and about their heritage. Tom Riddle Sr. had been could have been born magical, and he was a part of that world without knowing. He knew both of them would need time to heal, and if Tom sr. wanted to be part of his life, it would be a long way. What Merope had done... it was unforgivable. She had drugged his father, and abused him, because he never had a said in the matter. He had all the right to run away. Not even twelve years had erased it, partially because his own parents didn't want to 'ruin' their image by allowing him to have therapy. He never had the chance to go to university, and so he depended heavily on his family, he could not leave.</p><p>A sudden knock on the door startled them both, and then Lucy peeked in.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, sir. Lunch is already served, your mother invites our guest to eat with you"</p><p>She left again, and Tom made a face. "I- can we keep it secret for now, please? At least unless they notice the resemblance"</p><p>"Too overwhelmed?" </p><p>"I've never been shown any kind of care before" he admitted "is too much"</p><p>His father nodded.</p><p>They went downstairs together into the dining room. Aside from his grandmother, there was also a man, his grandfather. He was similar to his father, but not too much. </p><p>"Mary, you didn't say we have guests. Who is this young man?"</p><p>His father didn't seem to know what excuse to make, so he quickly jumped in. "Good afternoon, sir. My name is Marvolo Gaunt. My mother was Merope Gaunt" he saw the grimace in their faces, but he continued with a charming mask on "I heard she was from this town, so I wanted to know more about her. I'm orphan, since she died when I was a baby... I thought mr. Riddle could tell me more about her"</p><p>Good thing lies were his speciality. </p><p>"Merope Gaunt you say...?" Mary Riddle was starting to see the connection, looking at her son. </p><p>"Correct. I'm twelve years old, so she must have still lived here when I was born. They kept me a secret... bastard child, and all that"</p><p>They seemed to buy it.</p><p>"Well, um... please, sit"</p><p>Through lunch they made a lot of questions, and by dessert he had made up an entire story about his mother abandoning him when she ran away with Tom sr., and then returning for him when he left her, dying when he was very small, since then he had lived in a distant relative's home, and just recently he had the courage to seek information about her since his family never spoke about her. His fathered was impressed by how easily the lies came out of his mouth, but Mary and Thomas Riddle didn't seem to notice. By the end of his drama, they felt pity for the poor child that had been abandoned, and they had forgotten about the weird family he came from. They then invited him to stay for dinner.</p><p>He, however, had to decline. He needed to speak with Prince as soon as possible, maybe the goblins had a method of communicating easily. The professor would know what to do next, and maybe had some answers regarding his mother.</p><p>When he said his goodbyes to his grandparents, his father accompanied him to the other end of town, to the deserted place ha had appeared on, to avoid any curious eyes.</p><p>"I have to ask someone about a lot of things" he explained "he's my professor, he'll know what to do. I'll send you a message somehow"</p><p>His father surprised him by giving him another hug. "Be careful"</p><p>He blushed, nodding. </p><p>"I'll see you later"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he reappeared at Gringotts, the goblins showed him how to use the flu network to make calls. Wanting to have it done as quick as possible, they lent him a chimney and he called to his professor's quarters. </p><p>"Professor Prince?" </p><p>No one answered for a couple of seconds, but then Prince's face appeared.</p><p>"Mr. Riddle" he greeted "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"I need to speak face to face. Is really important. Can you meet me in the leaky cauldron? I'm currently in Diagon Alley"</p><p>"Hmm. I'll be there in fifteen minutes"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Tom Riddle senior needs more credit. He was drugged and raped by Merope, lets face it (also, I chose not to tag it as rape, cause it isn't going to be really mentioned, but if I should, let me know)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The mysterious protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince met him at the Leaky Cauldron as asked, and he rented a room for them to speak privately. Even then, he made a lot of protective wards and spells against prying eyes or ears.</p>
<p>Then, Tom told him about what the goblins discovered, about his father, and his mother. Prince listened with a stern, serious face the whole time, and by the moment he finished, he seemed stressed.</p>
<p>"This are... bad news, Mr. Riddle. If you were in danger before... now, you need to get out of Britain as soon as possible"</p>
<p>"I don't understand, who sent you to look after me, and why is it so important? I mean, I get the whole 'demigod blood' thingy, but it's confusing"</p>
<p>"I cannot tell you who, let's just say he's interested in your wellbeing. You may know him by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"</p>
<p>Tom stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>"You mean... the dark lord?"</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"Didn't he tried to kill me...?"</p>
<p>Prince shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, Riddle, he did not. Again, the exact details will have to wait, but the reason is the war. The Dark Lord started the war so soon after Grindelwald because of the laws against magical creatures. He started it to fight for those families and individuals who were directly affected, as the Malfoy family and others. As a way to try to assure safety for people like <em>you</em>. He knew your mother, I believe, but <em>you</em> are the focus in this war. Whoever tried to kill you, may have succeeded if not for his intervention" Prince walked around the room in circles "the 'light', Dumbledore's side, want you because of your power, but believe me when I say that our only concern is your wellbeing. The Dark Lord wants you out of the frame, wants you to live normally, hence why he appointed me to Hogwarts, it was likely you would end up there"</p>
<p>"So.. what now?"</p>
<p>Prince sat down again.</p>
<p>"Now, things are more complicated. Your father is in danger too. You do realise if the enemy discovers a way to destroy the curse, they can use him and other cursed wizards instead?"</p>
<p>Tom hadn't thought about it. Merope's errors had, at the end, kept his father safe, but now that Tom found him... well, fuck.</p>
<p>"What do I do?"</p>
<p>"You must leave. Go far away, to another magical school, outside of Europe. Dumbledore's influence doesn't extend that far, other magical communities don't trust him, and there will be more chances for both of you to make it"</p>
<p>"My grandparents?"</p>
<p>"They know nothing, they won't be of use for them. As long as they are kept in the dark they'll be fine. Plus, they're old. Your father is still very young"</p>
<p>"What about the school?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure the goblins can found a way for you to be transferred easily, but you'll have to stay in Hogwarts until the process is finished. We have to start this process <em>now"</em></p>
<p>He was not expecting everything to go so fast.</p>
<p>"Well- I was thinking in Japan?"</p>
<p>"Mahoutokoro" Prince said, thinking "It is a good idea. I'll contact my... colleagues, and find a safe place for your father there. You must go to the goblins first thing in the morning, and keep an eye on your father"</p>
<p>Tom nodded. Great. More problems.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The very next day he was meeting with Ferdrock again, as well with another goblin named Snaglock. </p>
<p>"Mahoutokoro is a well known school, and their student body is very small" the new goblin explained "their enrolment too starts at eleven years old, and as far as I know, there was never been transferred students between magical schools. But, seeing your talent with magic, Mr. Riddle, the process might be easier. That said, you'll probably have to start in second year, just this following April"</p>
<p>"I can handle that" he assured "No matter if I have to work double"</p>
<p>"We'll start the paperwork" Ferdrock assured.</p>
<p>"Just one question. Why am I asking this to the bank..?"</p>
<p>The goblin smiled.</p>
<p>"We don't make questions, and we are discrete. We assist in case a wizard does not want the Ministry involved"</p>
<p>"Oh"</p>
<p>Made sense.</p>
<p>"We'll be in contact with you or professor Prince, as you requested"</p>
<p>"Thank you"</p>
<p>And then he left to Little Hangleton again. Prince had said to keep an eye on his father, and that might be easier if he just stayed with him. However, they couldn't let his grandparents know anything, and taking him to the Leaky Cauldron and into the magical world was taking him to the wolf den. In that case... the Dursley's house would have to do. </p>
<p>When he knocked on the door, it was Mary Riddle the once who answered this time.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's you again, my dear. Are you here to see Tom again?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sorry to bother you"</p>
<p>"It's fine, come in" she closed the door behind him "He should be in his study again"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mrs. Riddle"</p>
<p>He thankfully had good memory and found the study easily. The door was open this time, but he still closed it behind him "Good morning, father"</p>
<p>Tom sr. jumped in his place, almost dropping the vial he had in hand "God, you scared me... Hello, Tom" He set the thing in his desk. Tom watched fascinated.</p>
<p>"Chemistry?"</p>
<p>He nodded "I wasn't expecting you today"</p>
<p>The teen sighed, sitting in the couch "About <em>that</em>" how did he told him they needed to leave the lives they knew? "remember all that stuff I told you about our heritage?"</p>
<p>"The... demigod thing?"</p>
<p>"Turns out there's a lot of powerful wizards that would very much like to use my power to do bad things, and we're not safe here. Professor Prince works for someone who can protect us, but well, we have to leave Britain"</p>
<p>His father opened his mouth and then closed it. </p>
<p>"We?"</p>
<p>"I may have made a mistake by telling you who I am and now you're in danger too. If they discover a way to break the curse, they could use you instead" he sheepishly admitted.</p>
<p>"Well, I- I don't know what to say"</p>
<p>Tom played with the sleeves of his tunic.</p>
<p>"I'm asking to be transferred to another school for wizards. It's in Japan, and Professor Prince believes we can have a normal life there, or at least as normal as it can be with magic... but I'll understand if you want to stay. You barely know me"</p>
<p>His father walked rigidly to the couch and sat at his side, in silence. He could see he was thinking about a lot of stuff.</p>
<p>"It's true, we just met yesterday" he started, slowly "but as confusing as this is, and how weird it feels to have a son, you <em>are</em> my responsibility and I never had any intentions on running away from it. We'll have to work through a lot of things, and I think this time both of us will need therapy, but for now, we have to get you to safety" he looked at him with determination in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>Tom smiled. A rare but genuine smile.</p>
<p>"Can I ask something?" he suddenly asked. The teen nodded, confused. "Weren't your eyes dark yesterday? Today they're violet..."</p>
<p>Tom couldn't contain a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus Prince had worked for the Dark Lord since he was in Hogwarts, at his young sixteen years old. His family had almost no creature blood in it by the time he was born, but he had friends who suffered directly by the new laws and vowed to do something about it when the opportunity presented itself. He had been born of a witch and a muggle, but he was raised by his grandfather, a strict but wise man that left him the Prince fortune. Hogwarts had been a home to him, and it certainly hurt to see it decay and become dangerous to the students, and the reason was no other than the Headmaster.</p>
<p>If Dumbledore worked for someone else, he didn't know who, but he had to take the Boy-Who-Lived out of there. </p>
<p>The boy had talent, despite his stubborn and problematic nature, and the poor child deserved to have a better life than to be used to end a war he had nothing to do with. </p>
<p>Once in the safety of his own quarters back at the school, he took some parchment and a quill. He needed to contact the Black brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom had to use a little bit of magic to convince his grandparents that nothing was weird about their son moving a week later, but aside from that they left without any more problems. </p>
<p>"The Dursley's are a nuisance" he told him while they walked towards the house, cases in toe "but it'll be until I can find another place or we leave England for good"</p>
<p>He used his key to open the door and let themselves in. He could hear his aunt in the kitchen. It was also Sunday, and the sound of the TV told him both Vernon and Dudley were in the living room. He opened the door to the kitchen after leaving the cases next to the stairs "We have a guest" he announced loudly.</p>
<p>The three of them turned to the door just in time to see a copy of him too.</p>
<p>"Aunt, uncle, Dudley, this is my <em>father</em>. He will be staying for a while in the guest room" he gave a warning look. Dudley let out a squeal sound "if any of you dares bother us you know what I will do"</p>
<p>With that, he dragged his father back to the stairs and up the second floor to said guest room. </p>
<p>"If they try anything, tell me. They are <em>not</em> decent people"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you had to live here" he said in almost a whisper.</p>
<p>"Hey, I already told you it was fine" he shrugged, leaning against the wall "it was mother's fault"</p>
<p>His father didn't say anything, but that could wait. They had heavier problems at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost Christmas when Prince could get ahold of Riddle again and they arranged a meeting at the professor's house, the Prince state.</p>
<p>He did <em>not</em> expect to be so struck by the view once they arrived.</p>
<p>Tom Riddle was, in fact, a brat, which distracted from his good looks, but the boy's <em>father</em>... Tom Riddle Senior was around his own age, but he looked younger, more like the boy's older brother than his father, with handsome features and long hair. Prince had seen a lot of beautiful people all his life, since he was in school to his now boring life as a teacher, but very few times he had seen someone as attractive as that man.</p>
<p>Now, he knew that he wasn't exactly handsome himself, and as far as he knew, he was asexual (or so he thought). He tried to keep those thoughts out. Not only was he the father of one of his students, said student was the biggest nuisance in Hogwarts, and he could not get distracted. His job was far too important to risk it all by a silly crush.</p>
<p>"Professor, is good to see you"</p>
<p>"Riddle" he said rather awkwardly, hoping he was hiding it well.</p>
<p>"Father, this is the professor I talked to you about"</p>
<p>The (beautiful) man extended his hand. "Tom Riddle. Senior."</p>
<p>He accepted the gesture. "Severus Prince. Come in"</p>
<p>They sat in a living room, with tea and some pastries, and he explained as much as he could what would happen. </p>
<p>"I contacted colleagues that can find a house for you in Japan, and once the paperwork for the boy is done, you'll leave. It will be around February, the classes in Mahoutokoro start in April. Most likely, he'll have to course first and second year at the same time. That, or he'll do exams beforehand. Once there, there shouldn't be a problem with Dumbledore and his people, but there will be someone watching over you"</p>
<p>"Will you come?" The boy suddenly asked, mouth half full of cookie.</p>
<p>"What?" he brilliantly asked.</p>
<p>"Will you come with us?"</p>
<p>Prince wasn't sure what did the 'us' implied. </p>
<p>"I cannot leave Hogwarts. It's imperative an eye is kept on the headmaster, and we do not have many spies. Furthermore, there are a lot of students that require protection too. For example, your friends"</p>
<p>He made a face, remembering the Malfoy boys.</p>
<p>"Will I ever see them again?" he asked in a low voice. </p>
<p>Prince wasn't stupid. The boy was probably thinking in the oldest of his nephews, above Lucius and Draco, but he also knew he cared deeply about the three of them.</p>
<p>"Vacations are still a thing, Mr. Riddle. I'm sure they'll visit you"</p>
<p>"This... friends of yours" intervened Riddle sr. "who are they?"</p>
<p>Prince would <em>not</em> call them his friends but-</p>
<p>"Some of the most loyal men and women to the Dark Lord. If by any reason I can't contact you, any letter coming from Sirius Black can be trusted. I don't like that... dog, but he's loyal" </p>
<p>Sirius Black was one of the biggest idiots on earth, but he had to admit that he was a powerful wizard, coming from a powerful family, and he had never once betrayed their Lord. </p>
<p>"Speaking of the Malfoy's" he remembered "My nephews have invited you to their Christmas celebration on the twenty-fifth. I'm sure they won't mind if you bring a guest" he added, eyeing the older Riddle.</p>
<p>Tom didn't seem sure about it, but he nodded "I'll think about it"</p>
<p>After tea, they both said their goodbyes and prepared to go back to Surrey. Prince held the boy back for a bit. "Abraxas is especially good at hexes and charms" he said "he was recently looking for a new book for dark arts, I believe"</p>
<p>The boy looked at him in silence for a second, giving him a smile that then turned malicious. "Thank you, professor. You know, my father does like chemistry, isn't that like potions?" he asked with a cocky smile.</p>
<p>"Get out of here before I turn you into a toad" he grumbled.</p>
<p>The boy laughed and ran to the gate, where his father was waiting for him. </p>
<p>Damn brat.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately he had an excuse for that Christmas, and after apologising to Lucius he stayed at Hogwarts to continue his work as a spy. If Dumbledore suspected him at all, he hid it well, but at least Prince was sure that he did not know about Tom Riddle senior. Staying at the castle during vacations wasn't thrilling at all, most of the students chose to go back home, and every year he dedicated those days to prepare potions for the Medical Bay or his own supply. And because a certain bratty someone had made explode every single potion on his office months ago, he had a multiple lots to restock. </p>
<p>After New Year, the day before the students were supposed to come back, someone knocked on his door and the second he opened it his expression changed to pure hatred. "Black"</p>
<p>The man invited himself in too cheerly for his standards, as always dressed from head to toe in leather "It's nice to see you too, Severus" </p>
<p>He groaned. "Whatever you have to say, say it quickly and <em>get out of my rooms</em>"</p>
<p>"Ow, com'on, we haven't seen each other in like, four years?"</p>
<p>"The best and more blessed four years of my life"</p>
<p>"Yeah, whatever"</p>
<p>"Couldn't you have sent Regulus instead?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>Black had been the thorn on his shoe since forever. When they were younger he bordered in down right cruel, but he actually just lacked working braincells, hence his childish behaviour. The moment he had met the Black children (Sirius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus) at just five years old was the worst day of his life. It wasn't like they were friends, but by growing up in high society circles, all the hybrid pure bloods were bound to meet each other sometime before Hogwarts. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" he repeated.</p>
<p>"Regulus and I looked into what you wanted" he said, plopping down in a chair like he owned the place, putting his feet up in the desk "and we found several good locations, but there was a thing, and-"</p>
<p>"Just say it"</p>
<p>"The Courier contacted us. Yes, they did, shut up. The Dark Lord chose one and only one suitable place, so The Chosen One doesn't have an option. Tell me, is he really...?"</p>
<p>"Yes" he said, tense. The Courier rarely spoke on the Dark Lord specific directions, ever since their Lord disappeared "The child destroyed my whole office and broke all his bones in the process just by using pure, raw magic. And then he healed himself in a night"</p>
<p>Black nodded. They had heard old tales about the descendants of gods, but hadn't seen one since the Dark Lord, and he had already been a trained adult by then. </p>
<p>"This place, what are the Lord conditions on safety?"</p>
<p>Black sighed "The place is being heavily warded right now, and there will be two assigned guards each day, but he wants a Fidelio, and only you to know it"</p>
<p>Was the Lord doing it on purpose because he somehow could read Prince's thoughts? Because it seemed like he just wanted to torture him. He <em>thought</em> he would appoint someone else when they moved, but <em>nooo</em>, he had to make sure Prince had to regularly check on the damn brat and his fucking handsome father. </p>
<p>"Anything else you want to tell me?"</p>
<p>"Nah"</p>
<p>"Get the fuck out"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A redhead, a know-it-all and the philosopher's stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom had to admit that, after all, last Christmas and birthday were good. <em>Really</em> good. </p>
<p>He had introduced his father to his friends, his friends's father had liked him despite being a complete lunatic, he received gifts (great ones at that), <em>Abraxas had liked his gift</em>, but most importantly: <em>He had received a kiss for it</em>. </p>
<p>Well, it had been a kiss in the cheek, to be fair, but he still was blushing a week later just by remembering it. </p>
<p>When they got back to the castle, things were absolutely normal for the first two weeks, at least until he started to get ahold of what exactly Dumbledore had planned for him, and it all started by his snake informing on something when coming back from hunting his food.</p>
<p><em>"That boy that's the same colour of a carrot was close to that forbidden door in the third floor, with a girl that doesn't know how to use a </em> <em>hairbrush"</em></p>
<p>Tom raised a brow, interested. Weasley and... what was her name? The Hufflepuff girl that nobody in their year liked much, who always wanted to have the last word in everything. She was fairly talented, but too arrogant sometimes. He could not remember her name, no matter how hard he tried.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, my darling, those are interesting news. Think the headmaster is behind this?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe. It smells like dog inside"</em>
</p>
<p>Like dog, huh? </p>
<p>He had two options: problems or no problems. He decided that life was too short to waste it being a good kid, and he could always shield himself with those two idiots that went in a place that was dangerous enough to kill them (said by the headmaster himself). He changed himself so his pyjamas wouldn't get dirty, selecting instead an old pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his school robe, also an old pair of sneakers. </p>
<p>"<em>Are you coming, little flower?"</em></p>
<p>Buttercup made the closest thing to an eye-roll a snake could make. "<em>You wouldn't make it without me"</em> </p>
<p>He exited his bedroom, just to run into Abraxas, who looked at him up and down and crossed his arms. "You never take off your pyjamas. What are you plotting?"</p>
<p>Tom made the most innocent and angelic expression on his repertory "Nothing?"</p>
<p>The blond raised a brow. </p>
<p>"I'm just taking a stroll" </p>
<p>Still no signs of convincing him. He would never be able to, probably.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'm going to the third floor" he gave in "Buttercup says the Weasley and that know-it-all Hufflepuff girl were going there"</p>
<p>"All by yourself?"</p>
<p>"Is that an offer to come with me?"</p>
<p>Abraxas shrugged. "Just if Lucius comes by. We'll send Draco to professor Prince"</p>
<p>"<em>Fine</em>"</p>
<p>'There it goes' he thought 'the opportunity of being alone with- stop it, brain! no!'.</p>
<p>They met in the Common Room with the other two Malfoy boys and discussed a plan. Draco wanted to go, but they finally convinced him to stay. If they didn't go back in half an hour, he was to go to professor Prince and tell him where they were. </p>
<p>Now, sneaking around in the castle, trying not to get caught by professors and prefects was something Tom was really enjoying. They made it to the third floor without being noticed, since all the portraits were also sleeping, so unless they made noise (which they didn't), everything was fine. </p>
<p>The corridor on the third floor was dark and dusty. Lucius casted a <em>lumos</em> while they walked, but there was no sign of the two other students. They continued, until Buttercup hissed loudly.</p>
<p><em>"That door"</em> he indicated. </p>
<p>Tom tried it. It was locked.</p>
<p>"Move it, genius" Abraxas pushed him aside "<em>alohomora</em>"</p>
<p>The door creaked open and they slide inside, closing the door afterwards. Tom understood then <em>why</em> it smelled like dog. In the middle of the room, a giant Cerberus was sleeping, snoring loudly from its three ugly heads. Tom despised dogs, and one with three heads? even worse. </p>
<p>Under its gigantic paws there was a trap door, but how to get there was the question. Or how to open it. In silence and slowly, they pushed the dog aside and opened the trap door.</p>
<p>Eager to not see that dog anymore, he jumped.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The surface he landed on was soft, and leafy. Lucius landed not too far away with an 'oof', and Abraxas almost fell on top of him. </p>
<p>"What <em>is</em> this?" he asked, just before the plant moved and trapped him with... tentacles? roots? </p>
<p>"Dammit- its Devil's Snare- this thing can asphyxiate us easily"</p>
<p>Tom couldn't move to reach his wand, but panic was not the answer in that moment. When he tried to relax, the grip softened. "Hey, I think we have to stay quiet"</p>
<p>He went limp, and it wasn't too much later than he was released and he dropped to the floor beneath it. "It worked!"</p>
<p>This time Abraxas did land on top of him, sending them both to the stone floor. "Oh, thanks for making as pillow" Tom glared at him, in order not to die of embarrassment. Lucius fell almost immediately after. </p>
<p>"Why put two dangerous things here if it'll be so easy to pass through them?"</p>
<p>"I think the headmaster set this as a trap or challenge for me" Tom shook his clothes and a couple of leafs fell. </p>
<p>The only exit was a door, that once opened led into a spacious place. Close to the ceiling, a buzzing cloud of what seemed like keys were out of their reach, but they did not need them- Weasley and the girl had already solved it and left the next door open. </p>
<p>In the next room, there was a giant chess board, as in double human size giant. There was a game in. Weasley was sitting on top of one of the horses in the black side, with the girl making as a bishop. They watched in silence for a bit, not being noticed, until the game came to a harder part.</p>
<p>"What a shame" Lucius commented.</p>
<p>They both jumped in their places and turned their heads to see the three Slytherins admiring the game.</p>
<p>"You!" she said "Riddle"</p>
<p>"I don't remember your name, but yes"</p>
<p>"Granger" she rolled her eyes "Hermione Granger"</p>
<p>"Whatever. You don't have anymore moves unless Weasley sacrifices himself"</p>
<p>"That's not true" she said.</p>
<p>"Just look at Weasley, he knows"</p>
<p>The redhead also looked defeated. Tom made a gesture for him to move "Go on, you won't die. Dumbledore made this so any children down here would survive"</p>
<p>"Why should we trust a bunch of lying, blood supremacist snakes?" she snapped.</p>
<p>Abraxas shot her one of his deadliest glares, making her expression fail a bit "We are the bad ones? When <em>your</em> side of the war is the one that wants to hunt us down for who our ancestors were? Do you even <em>understand?</em> Look at me, I'm an alfar. You know what happened with my kind? They were hunted to extinction. The only ones left have our blood contaminated with human genes, our people is being <em>hunted</em> like animals, and we are in the wrong? Screw you"</p>
<p>She didn't answer. When they finally finished the game and the white pieces lost, leaving Weasley knocked out on the floor. She didn't argue with them when they told her he wouldn't be able to come, so Lucius stayed behind and bring him back to the Hospital Wing. The next room was empty, but judging by the door, the troll from Halloween must have been kept in there. Next, there was a puzzle, undoubtedly Prince's doing, but it was fairly easy to solve, since the only class Tom was good at was precisely potions, and he was damn good at it. </p>
<p>But when they entered the last room, this one was not empty. Despite the obvious fact that there was a mirror in the middle of it, there was also a familiar figure standing in front of it, a figure with a purple turban.</p>
<p>"Professor Quirrell!" the girl exclaimed.</p>
<p>Tom knew something was wrong, so he took out his wand, despite being absolute shit at casting spells.</p>
<p>The man turned to them, a malevolent smile in his usually panicked face. The look did not work for him. </p>
<p>"Well, what do we have here? I confess I expected to see you alone, Tom Riddle"</p>
<p>He chose not to answer. This man... was he working for Dumbledore? For the person that tried to kill him as a baby? Or was it something totally unrelated? </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" asked Abraxas.</p>
<p>Quirrell played with the wand in his hands.</p>
<p>"Oh, I would say that's none of your business, Mr. Malfoy..." he then made a gesture, and ropes appeared around both the blond and the girl, making them fall to the floor.</p>
<p>Tom cursed under his breath and tried to do something, but another quick spell and his wand was out of his hand and flying through the air towards the traitor. </p>
<p>"Come here boy, or your friends will pay"</p>
<p>Dammit, he thought. With slow steps, he approached the man. When he was close enough and with a wand pointed to his neck, he was dragged in front of the mirror.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you see"</p>
<p>The mirror was old and dusty, with some old inscription on the once golden frame. It read: <em>Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi... I show not your face... but </em><em>your hearts desire...</em> But when he saw directly in front of him... there was nothing. It was just a normal mirror. Just his reflection.</p>
<p>"I don't know what do you want me to see. There's just my reflection"</p>
<p>"Liar!" The grip on his arm tightened, starting to be painful. He was stronger than he looked. </p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"See again and don't lie to me or your friends will die!"</p>
<p>He wanted to snap at him but decided not to, and turned his eyes to the mirror again. Nothing. </p>
<p>Except- Except there was <em>something</em>. He hadn't noticed, because it was very subtle, but the mirror showed a different version of himself. His posture showed pure confidence, not the usually faked one he had. His eyes were the exact same blue as his father's, not the teal he was sure to have that day, and he looked... happy. Healthier, like he lived a happy life. Tom wondered if that other Tom had grown up loved by his father, and surrounded by people that liked him.</p>
<p>"Tell me!" Quirrell yelled in his ear.</p>
<p>"It's just me!" he yelled back, feeling a tear slide down his cheek "it's just a reflection of me... one that isn't broken..."</p>
<p>The man laughed, as if he found his fears incredibly amusing. His laughter resonated against the walls in a horrible sound, but Tom stayed there, feeling rather defeated. He could see the other two children in the reflection: Ginger (was that her name? he couldn't remember it) was struggling to get her wand out of her pocket, and Abraxas was quietly moving, probably already with a plan to get free, knowing how good he was with spells.</p>
<p>His reflection looked at him, smiled mischievously, and reached to his pocket, pulling out a red stone. He winked at him, and then placed it back. Suddenly, he felt the weight in his pocket. Shit. Shit, shit shit. Whatever the fuck that thing was, he was ninety percent sure Quirrell wanted it, and it was now in his pocket, how would he-?</p>
<p>Tom thought he was really stupid. The solution was harsh, but-</p>
<p><em>"Buttercup"</em> he hissed.</p>
<p>Quirrell stoped his hysterical laugh, and was just about to ask what he just said, when the snake moved out of Tom's sleeve in a movement too quick to react and bit him thrice in the hand that was closest to Tom. The man jumped back and let both wands fall both by surprise and pain. The boy quickly picked them up.</p>
<p>"Tom, say desmaius!" Abraxas yelled at him.</p>
<p>He raised his wand.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Desmaius!"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To explain a little why did I choose to put Hermione on Hufflepuff: she is super smart and all, but in her nature of fighting against injustice (mainly house elves despite being a lost cause), I think she would have fitted there. Also, because of the way I changed the lore of the houses lol</p>
<p>Also, I forgot to clarify before: here in Japan, classes start in April. Then there's summer break, and another small break in winter. The year ends in march. The whole stereotype in anime with the cherry blossoms is precisely because is in April when they bloom, is kind of a symbol of the start of the school year, in case you didn't know :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Saying goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you explain, for the love of Merlin, why did you ask your snake to bite him?" </p><p>"I- I panicked. Sorry, professor"</p><p>Prince sighed, pacing around his office. "You're lucky there's a spell to conjure snakes that my nephew knows about. Otherwise, it would have been impossible to explain Quirell's death"</p><p>Tom looked down to his lap, in shame. "Was he working for Dumbledore?"</p><p>"I don't know" Prince walked back to the desk and sat, looking through one of the cabinets "In a more important note, the arranges for your transfer have been made and you'll be leaving in a week"</p><p>"A week!"</p><p>"You won't have any other opportunities. If it weren't for your natural talent and power, you wouldn't have made it. Headmistress Hime accepted on the condition you are evaluated for the whole contents of first year- you'll still begin the second course. You have very little time until the classes start again"</p><p>"But it's only February and my friends..."</p><p>"Draco and the twins will most certainly visit you on summer and winter breaks, when your schedules align. It's <em>imperative</em> we get you out of here"</p><p>"... Yes, professor"</p><p>Prince's expression softened a bit. "You will see them again. For now, focus on packing your things. And if you can stop being a brat and study for once in your life it would be appreciated”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His room wasn't that much of a mess, so it didn't took him long to get everything inside his bottom-less bag. He would leave the next weekend, so he tried to pass as much time as possible with his friends beforehand, because they wouldn't see each other again until July (Draco had assured him he would convince their father to go in a vacation to Japan). On Thursday, they were sitting by the lake when Weasley and the girl (What was her name again? Ginger?) approached them. He had never payed attention to them before, to be honest. Weasley used second hand clothing, probably from his older brothers, and Ginger (that had to be her name) had her brown hair tangled and poorly taken care of, but Tom couldn't really blame her, having <em>that much</em> hair had to be exhausting.</p><p>"We're sorry" she said "for what we said to you that day. I investigated afterwards... I didn't know you had it that bad"</p><p>Abraxas snorted and looked away, but Tom could tell he wasn't really angry or refusing her apology. </p><p>"Just don't go into a deadly set of puzzles again" Lucius replied "Tom won't be there next time"</p><p>Weasley raised his brows. "What do you mean"</p><p>"I'm being transferred to Mahoutokoro. I'll leave this Saturday night... I have to settle down and take some tests since classes start in April"</p><p>The girl sat down in the grass in front of them, close enough but without entering their personal space.</p><p>"I've never heard of transfer students between magic schools" she said, containing her excitement "aren't you happy?"</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"I am. That doesn't mean I'm happy about leaving my friends" </p><p>"Where is Mahoutokoro anyways?"</p><p>"Japan" Abraxas answered for him "You're muggleborn aren't you? That explains it... Mahoutokoro is one of the big seven schools of magic. It also has the lesser number of students"</p><p>She seemed very surprised. "Wow, it must be a great opportunity. I myself have never left the United Kingdom. What about you, Ron?"</p><p>Weasley seemed to shrunk a bit "My family doesn't have money..." he muttered, face red.</p><p>"Your name is Ron?" asked Draco, amused.</p><p>"Ronald" he corrected. </p><p>"You have a lot of brothers, don't you?" </p><p>"There's seven of us"</p><p>Tom looked at him horror "Seven!? I mean no offence, but how?"</p><p>"It was a hard life" he admitted "Bill and Charlie already left home, but Percy is a prefect and he thinks everyone owes him respect or something. The twins are the ones that make it harder, they're pranksters"</p><p>"What about your sister?" the girl asked "you almost never mention her"</p><p>"Ginny is the spoiled one" he huffed.</p><p>Tom turned to her. "What about you? Sorry, I always forget your name"</p><p>"Hermione Granger. I don't have any siblings" she then looked at the three Malfoy, but hesitated to ask.</p><p>"It's just the three of us" Draco happily provided "Hybrids usually don't have more than one or two children, but the twins- well, they obviously came together"</p><p>"So should you exist?" asked Ron. Hermione gasped and elbowed him "Ronald!"</p><p>Abraxas rolled his eyes.</p><p>"We're half brothers. Our father's second wife barely acknowledges we exist. She's never home precisely because she hates to see us around"</p><p>"That's... really cruel" she said.</p><p>The twins shrugged at the same time, unaffected.</p><p>"And your mom?" Ron asked again with no tact.</p><p>Hermione glared at him but Draco was snickering and Lucius smiled, so it was not a big deal.</p><p>"We barely know her" Abraxas started picking up his things “we should get back to the castle, it’s almost time for dinner”</p><p>They walked together, with Draco making conversation with the redhead. Weasley was a bit uncomfortable, probably because he felt out of place speaking with a rich kid, but the blond was being his usually friendly self and he opened a little bit by the time they got to the Great Hall, after which they separated to their own tables. </p><p>Friday it was officially his last day of class, and he made the effort to at least go to most of them, despite hating them so much. It mostly had to do with his ego, because he was absolutely deplorable at casting spells, but it was fun to pass the day with Draco. </p><p>He was going through the material for his tests in his room, a little bit depressed, when he heard a knock on his door. </p><p>”Come in” he said, expecting professor Prince. </p><p>It was Abraxas who peeked in. </p><p>“Am I interrupting?”</p><p>”No, it’s— it’s ok, I’m just reading”</p><p>Closing the door behind him, the Malfoy sat next to him on the floor.</p><p>”How are you doing?”</p><p>Tom thought to lie for a second, but he ultimately decided against it. He closed his book, letting out a sigh. </p><p>”I’m a little bit scared. I mean, I really want to leave this school, but I will be in a completely different country. I barely know my dad at this point, and none of you will be there...”</p><p>Abraxas pushed a strand of his hair out of the way and kissed his cheek. “My godfather is a good man, I know he will make sure you’re comfortable. And if it makes you feel better... you can write to me as much as you want”</p><p>Tom shuffled to look at him face to face. He knew they would see each other again, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t forget his bright blue eyes. </p><p>”You just want an excuse to make fun of me” he replied in a whisper “when I tell you how I’m making a fool of myself”</p><p>He smiled softly. </p><p>”Isn’t that my job?”</p><p>Tom bit his lower lip, unsure of what he was about to do, because they had only known each other for so long, and he still wasn’t sure Abraxas felt the same, but at the end decided to take the risk. He leaned forwards and sloppily kissed him. </p><p>He pulled back only a second or two later, knowing his face was burning red. </p><p>”Is that supposed to mean you like me?”</p><p>He hid his face on his hands. </p><p>”I thought I was very obvious!” </p><p>Abraxas let out a soft laugh. “You are, but you should have just said so, idiot” </p><p>“I’ve never liked anyone before, how am I supposed to know?”</p><p>When he looked up, he was still smiling. He shrugged, and then he scooted closer himself to kiss him again. </p><p>”So you waited until you’re about to leave to say it?”</p><p>”Hmm” he was still embarrassed, but it was true “I should have said it earlier”</p><p>It wasn’t like they could have a relationship. </p><p>”Yeah, you should have. Or maybe I should have. I guess we were both stupid”</p><p>He looked down to his book, silent. What was he supposed to say now? He knew they would still be friends, but now he had made the moment awkward with his impulsiveness. </p><p>”You know...” Abraxas took his hand in his “we can wait. If in the future we can see each other again, and we still like each other, we can think about being together”</p><p>Tom smiled.</p><p>”Only friends until then?” </p><p>”Yeah”</p><p>”I think I like that”</p><p>They closed in to kiss again. </p><p>”Oh fucking—! I should have knocked on the door”</p><p>They both turned to find Lucius on the doorstep, covering his eyes. </p><p>They bursted out laughing. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Saturday evening, his things were in professor Prince’s rooms, ready to leave. They would meet with his father at Gringotts (someone else was supposed to get him there), and afterwards the goblins would get them to Japan, since their portkeys weren’t registered by the Ministry of Magic. </p><p>Ronald and Hermione said their goodbyes after dinner, wishing him good luck, but the three Malfoy heirs were there personally. </p><p>Draco hugged him tightly, almost about to cry. </p><p>”I’ll miss you” </p><p>“I know, I’ll miss you too shortie” he messed with his hair to lighten up the mood a bit. </p><p>The next one was Lucius. </p><p>”Whenever we visit and you are in a room with my brother, please lock the door” </p><p>He managed to laugh. “Alright. Only if you learn to knock”</p><p>He gave him a pat on the shoulder before stepping to the side with his younger brother. Abraxas kissed him briefly before hugging him tightly. </p><p>”Write once they kick you out” </p><p>“How supportive”</p><p>He let go reluctantly, and the professor gave him back his bag. </p><p>”You should go back to your rooms” Prince said to his nephews. </p><p>“Yes, professor...”</p><p>After giving him a last look, they left the office. Professor Prince guided him to the chimney. </p><p>”Time to go, mr. Riddle”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they arrived in Gringotts, they were taken to a room where they met with his father. He was accompanied by a tall man dressed in leather pants and leather jacket, long dark hair and grey eyes. </p><p>Prince made a scowl once he saw him, but the other man smirked. </p><p>”Severus! Just in time!”</p><p>”Fuck off, dog” he replied without missing a beat “brat, this is Sirius Black, he’s even worse than you. Black, this brat is Tom Riddle junior”</p><p>The man offered him a hand. </p><p>”Hello, kid. I’ve heard a lot about you”</p><p>”Thanks?” </p><p>The two adults retreated a bit to talk, so he went to hug his father.</p><p>”How was school?” He asked, putting a little order in his messy head.</p><p>”Awfully boring. The Dursley’s didn’t bother you, did they?” </p><p>”No, it was actually kind of fun. They were a bit scared” he replied with a wink. </p><p>”Did you like Diagon Alley?”</p><p>”Of course I did, it is truly amazing. Is all magic like that?”</p><p>”Sometimes. You get used to it pretty quickly”</p><p>A minute later, Prince and Black walked back to them with a goblin. </p><p>”We’re ready to go. Ready?”</p><p>Tom took a deep breath. It was now or never. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! To anyone who reads this (if I even have readers), the story will continue in part two, which will be up one of these days. Today if I can.</p><p>Thanks so much for giving this fic a chance</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>